La Vendetta du Survivant : Cible II
by x-manga-Bleach-x
Summary: [OS] Quelle merveilleuse Vengeance. En invitant le Clan Volturi à Poudlard pour convenir d'une Alliance, Dumbledore ne s'attendait pas à ce que le Survivant-Qui-A-Disparu et sa nouvelle famille anéantissent totalement sa réputation à lui... et aux traîtres. 'suite' de la Cible I. OOC!Serpentards - Grey!Mangemorts - Grey!Volturi/Harry. Dem/Harry - Bashing!Albus,Ron,Herm, Ginny
_**Note du Jour :** **J'aimerai vraiment savoir pourquoi mes point-virgules '' ;'' disparaissent presque toujours.**_

 _ **NdA :** Salut ! Ceci n'est pas une suite de ''La Vendetta du Survivant'' mais plutôt un OS suivant le même thème. Au début c'était censé être une suite mais étant donné que dans mon premier OS Harry était censé être âgé de 18 ans et que la confrontation aurait eu lieu à Poudlard, y aurait pas eu beaucoup de têtes connues hormis le Directeur, ce n'est donc pas une suite. Mais, vous allez assister à la vengeance du Survivant envers les Traîtres ! Bonne lecture. _

_Donc, pour clarifier un peu – du moins je l'espère_, si effectivement Harry s'est déjà vengé des Dursley, cela ne se produit pas trois ans après sa morsure. Cependant, comme ce n'est pas vraiment mentionné, je tiens à dire que la mort des Dursley se passe exactement de la même façon, de même que la mise en couple de Demetri & Harry à peu près. _

_._

 _ **Contexte :** Harry a été mordu dans à peu près le même contexte que **La Vendetta du Survivant : Cible I** ; son oncle croit l'avoir tué et s'est enfin débarrassé de lui. Et il est transformé (mais pas pas par le même vampire que dans la Cible I ). Il est mordu à la fin du Tome 2 mais continue à vieillir un peu ( et bien si l'on veut le caser avec Demetri il faut bien le faire encore vieillir un peu tout de même u.u )_

 _ **Contexte#2 :** Les Volturis sont invités à Poudlard pour une possible alliance. _

_**Univers :** T4 Semi-UA pas de tournois mais un échange scolaire_

 _Voldy est déjà revenu par un quelconque moyen. Ne vous en souciez pas._

 _ **Pairing :** Demetri x Harry autres _

_**Rating :** T _

_**Genre :** Humor – peut-être Romance ( Yaoi principalement ) amitié_

 _ **WARNING :** Maltraitance mentionnée + Pédophilie_ _( Dumbledore )_ [consentie] _mentionnée ( pas pour Harry heureusement )_

 _ **/!\ :** **Bashing!** Dumbledore, Molly, Ron, Hermione, Ginny_

 _ **Cinglé** -Mais-Pas-Si-Terrible!Voldy ( si jamais il venait à être mentionné ) _

_**Neutre!** Harry, Volturi & co_

 _ **OOC!S** erpentards_

 _ **Note#1 :** Si dans la première Vendetta la vengeance d'Harry était surtout physique et psychologique, celle-ci sera verbale et peut-être un peu psychologique. La vendetta d'Harry vise tout simplement à détruire la réputation des traîtres._

 _ **Note#2 :** Harry, comme un garçon intelligent, ne prend plus note du séparatisme dont fait preuve Poudlard – ou tout du moins le séparatisme dont ont fait preuve les dernières générations. _

_**Note#3 :** Comme on dit ''jamais 2 sans 3'', brefons. **Ne vous étonnez pas si vous retrouver des supposés – et des confirmés_,** **mangemorts** **dans Poudlard. Je les aime moi ! Ce qui fait que, dans ce cas-ci, les mangemorts confirmés ne sont que** **suspectés** **.**_

 _._

 _ **PS : ( parce qu'il y en a marre des ''notes'' ) les quinze premières pages étaient super bien, puis après, j'ai commencé à déconner. Je vous en voudrais pas si vous ne lisez pas tout- même si je crois que ce serait plus agréable. Et dire que j'ai eu du mal à écrire les cinq premières pages et qu'après c'est parti tout seul o.O Enfin bref, c'est parti en cacahuète ushishishi ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _Concernant la rencontre de Sirius avec Harry, il y a eu un décalage et bref, l'erreur n'est pas expliqué mais personnellement, j'étais en train d'écrire la seconde moitié lorsque je m'en suis aperçue donc..._

 _._

 _ **Réponses aux reviews du I au bas de la page**_

 _._

Anglais – _Italien - '…' pensées_

* * *

 **La Vendetta du Survivant : Cible II**

.

.

 _Pâle comme de l'argile et Noir comme les Ténèbres. C'est ce qu'ils étaient. Ténèbres. Et, rapidement, ils glissaient vers le futur, vers la vengeance. Vers les Ténèbres. Pour voir les regrets, et la douleur._

.

Quelque part en Écosse, dans un lieu incartable, on trouvait un grand château, digne des plus grands contes de fée ( _' Tu parles.. '_ ). Tout le monde disait de Poudlard qu'elle était la meilleure école de magie de Grande Bretagne, du monde même. Tout le monde disait que son directeur était le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Pourtant, même lui n'avait pas réussi à stopper le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps alors qu'un bébé d'un an et demi y était parvenu. En parlant dudit bébé, celui-ci était encore le sujet de conversations de beaucoup de jeunes sorciers. Notamment lors du petit déjeuner à Poudlard. Les hommes du Ministère – pour la plupart des mangemorts suspectés, mais qu'avait en tête Dumbledore ?!_, pouvaient encore entendre leur chuchotis entre deux bouchées _'' Potter – Chkronk .. disparu – Chkronk ''_ _'' Le-Garçon-Qui-A – schkronk- Survécu - ''_ . Toutefois, bien que tout le monde en parle encore, alors même que cela faisait presque un an et demi qu'il avait disparu_, personne ne savait où il se trouvait. Certains avaient émis des hypothèses, mais soit elles n'avaient jamais été vérifiées, soit elles étaient totalement improbables. Aujourd'hui cependant, le sujet plus ou moins tabou qu'était devenu le 'Survivant' n'était pas sur toutes les bouches. Aujourd'hui, tous les jeunes sorciers autour d'eux ne parlaient que du coven de Vampires qui devaient arriver plus tard dans la journée.

.

Non loin dans le jour, une quinzaine de silhouettes se déplaçaient sans un bruit. Silhouettes passagère dans un silence mortuaire. Le soleil levé depuis longtemps déjà commençait lentement sa descente. Trois silhouettes étaient encadrées par leurs gardes mais semblaient être les guides de ces ombres. Le silence était de mise mais à l'intérieur du cercle d'ombre, à l'abri d'une bulle de silence, l'un d'elle murmurait sous son souffle.

« _Enfin, Red, n'es-tu pas au moins un peu heureux ?_ L'interrogea Felix en remarquant la moue du plus jeune sous le capuchon de celui-ci.

_ ... »

Le manque de réponse lui répondit.

.

Les sorciers d'Hogwarts – plus communément appelé Poudlard_, ne savaient pas grand chose sur le **Coven des Volturis** , seulement qu'ils étaient l'un des clans les plus puissants du monde et qu'ils régnaient en maître sur les autres vampires du monde entier. On savait aussi que les trois seigneurs Volturis étaient des originels et qu'une bonne partie des vampires du clan étaient dotés de dons spéciaux.

Les langues-de-plombs savaient même que leur Siège se tenait dans une petit ville italienne nommée Volterra. Hormis cela, on savait pas grand-chose. Aujourd'hui pourtant, ils étaient persuadés d'en apprendre beaucoup. Nul doute qu'ils ne savaient pas encore sur quoi.

* * *

Lorsque les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et que trois silhouettes majestueuses encadrées par leurs ombres glissèrent dans la pièce, les conversations s'arrêtèrent et le directeur Dumbledore se leva, lui aussi hypnotisé malgré tout par la grâce que dégageait le coven de vampires. Chaque vampire portait une cape noire aux armoiries du Clan Volturi et une capuche recouvrait leurs visages parfaits. Les trois seigneurs avaient naturellement une cape plus distinguée et stylisée et étaient mis en avant par leurs gardes. Trois silhouettes légèrement plus petites suivaient leurs seigneurs comme des ombres alors que les autres gardes étaient un peu plus en retrait. Les vampires s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils eurent parcouru environ la moitié de l'allée et observèrent la Grande Salle. Alors qu'habituellement, quatre grandes tables se dressaient face à celle des professeurs, la salle avait été aménagée de telle sortes que tous puissent s'installer où ils le souhaitent. Ainsi, au lieu des quatre tables, une vingtaines de tables rondes, pouvant accueillir jusqu'à six personnes avaient été disséminées dans la pièce. Trois d'entre elles, proches de celles des enseignants étaient ornées de pierres précieuses et le clan de vampires en conclut donc que ce devait être leurs futurs sièges et que le directeur souhaitait les impressionner. ' _Raté..._ ' songèrent les créatures immortelles. De leur visages, on ne pouvait voir que leurs lèvres, incurvées vers le bas pour certaines, vers le haut pour d'autres, ou formant tout simplement une fine ligne, ne signalant aucune expression. Ainsi revêtu de sombre capes, les vampires effrayaient, pour ne pas dire ''tétanisaient'' les jeunes écoliers. Et bien, il se dégageait d'eux une grâce à n'en pas douter, cela était visible à leur mouvement et à leur façon de se déplacer. Les jeunes demoiselles de Beaux-Bâtons faisaient bien pâles figure à côté d'eux. D'ailleurs, l'attention de cette dernière était entièrement redirigée sur les créatures au centre de la salle. Pas qu'il en soit tout autre pour les autres sorciers présents dans la Grande Salle.

Il fallut à Dumbledore toute sa concentration pour se sortir de sa contemplation.

« Bienvenue, bienvenue à Poudlard, seigneurs du Clan Volturi. » s'exclama joyeusement le vieil homme en étendant les bras comme il avait l'habitude de le faire à chaque discours de pré-rentrée.

Sa déclaration ne sembla faire ni chaud ni froid aux vampires qui restèrent fièrement campés à leur place. Pourtant, la voix veloutée d'Aro ne tarda pas à résonner dans le silence de la Grande Salle :

« Je suis étonné que vous nous ayez invité ici, directeur. Surtout quand on connaît notre régime alimentaire. »

Le ton était amusé, presque doux, mais le sous-entendu qui y était inséré touchait un certain sadisme-cruel que l'on ne penserait pas trouver en même temps chez lui. Alors même qu'il disait cela, lui et les deux autres seigneurs retirèrent leurs capuches. On dévisagea les trois souverains, notant avec effroi les iris rouge sang de leurs propriétaires. Quoi qu'on puisse en dire, ça n'était pas réellement une surprise. Ça aurait pu être une surprise s'il s'était avéré que le Clan de Vampires régnant sur les vampires du monde entier était constitué de vampires végétariens. Ça, ça aurait été une _putain_ de surprise. Mais ça n'était pas le cas. Alors finalement, ils n'étaient pas si choqués que cela. Ils craignaient juste un peu pour leurs vies. Et le fait que les gardes n'aient pas retiré leur capuche ajoutait à leur stress.

.

À la table des verts et argents, on observait le tout avec appréhension et curiosité. On dévisageait tout le monde, cherchant la moindre faille, la moindre petite chose pouvant les informer sur la situation actuelle, sur le pourquoi _Dumbledore-avait-il-invité-des-vampires-carnivores-à-Poudlard_? On observait également les langues-de-plombs ou autres joyeusetés appartenant au Ministère et qui pour la plupart étaient des parents relativement proches de certains étudiants ( particulièrement parents aux Serpentars et aux Serdaigles bizarrement ).

Honnêtement, ils n'étaient pas sûr de vouloir savoir ce que le directeur avait en tête. Pour une fois, ils étaient relativement heureux de cette agitation – pas comme le jour où un troll avait débarqué et que le vieux fou les avait renvoyé dans leur salle commune aux CACHOTS ! Si ça n'avait pas été Potter ils seraient sans doute morts, pas qu'ils l'admettraient un jour cela dit_, mais ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'interroger sur les raisons qui poussaient le directeur à agir ainsi. Des carnivores quoi ! Des CARNIVORES ! Le directeur était complètement barge, voilà ce qu'ils pensaient ! Un des gardes vampires trembla légèrement en se tournant vers leur table et, pour une raison quelconque, la majorité des Serpentards furent certains qu'il avait entendu leurs pensées. Le léger sourire qu'il leur adressa sous sa cape eut raison de leur supposition.

 **Red** soupira devant les singeries de Dino. Le vampire était âgé d'une centaine d'année mais avait encore l'âme d'un enfant parfois. Inutile de dire qu'il s'amusait de la réaction que leur arrivée provoquait. Pour être tout-à-fait honnête, le petit brun s'éclatait aussi. Euh... s'éclater n'était peut-être pas le bon mot : intérieurement, Red tremblait encore de rage, mais il devait avouer que revoir Poudlard lui faisait chaud au cœur. Malgré tout, Pouddlard avait été comme une maison pour lui. Ça avait été difficile d'ignorer le départ pour le Poudlard express deux mois après sa morsure, même chose pour la rentrée dernière. Franchement, Red – aussi nommé Harry_, avait été furieux lorsqu'il avait appris la vérité sur... et bien, sur un certain nombre de choses. Il n'avait que douze à cette époque, presque treize en fait, et, le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il n'avait pas bien pris la vérité. Le fait que la majorité lui soit révélée par les Gobelins l'avait aidé à y croire. Justement parce que les gobelins ne mentaient pas. C'était une perte de temps, disait-on. Ainsi Harry connaissait toute la vérité. Il connaissait à peu près les plans du directeur, de ses... err... amis, à défaut d'autres mots moins élogieux, et quelques autres trucs. Malheureusement pour le directeur, lorsque Harry était mort, le morceau d'âme de Riddle était également mort. Un truc que le vieil homme ne pourrait pas utiliser pour tenter de le manipuler à nouveau. De même, Sirius n'était pas non plus un point sur lequel il pourrait faire pression puisque le dernier Black était en ce moment-même en voyage amoureux avec Remus et une belle italienne du nom de Valentina – ne posez pas de question, Harry ne voulait rien savoir. Sirius avait été dévasté quand il avait appris la disparition d'Harry et avait décidé – contre l'avis du directeur, de voyager à travers le monde pour retrouver son filleul. Malheureusement à cette époque, l'ex-prisonnier était encore trop surveillé par Dumbledore pour que Harry -Red, se risque à entrer en contact avec lui. Il avait du attendre plus de neuf mois pour pouvoir à nouveau communiquer avec son parrain. Ça avait été de longs mois d'attente, heureusement, Harry avait d'autres tâches à accomplir. Principalement, se remettre de l'assassinat de son oncle, s'intégrer parmi la garde Volturi et s'entraîner. Oui, un gros programme en somme. S'intégrer parmi les autres vampires n'avaient pas été sans mal mais la réserve et le calme timide de l'adolescent y avait sans doute joué pour beaucoup. Les entraînements étaient durs et rigoureux, mais en tant que nouveau-né, Harry était plus puissant que certains vampires, d'autant plus qu'il était d'origine sorcière et qu'il était déjà puissant magiquement parlant avant sa mort. Malgré cela, et même s'il excellait durant les entraînements, il y avait certainement choses pour lesquelles le jeune vampire n'était pas très... doué. Comme les relations sociales. Si on l'avait aisément accepté dans les rangs Volturi, le faire parler avait été difficile, notamment au vu de la timidité maladive du garçon à son arrivée. _'Déjà qu'il n'avait pas été en très bon état à son arrivée à Volterra.'_ se rappela **C** aïus en observant du coin de l'oeil leur plus récente recrue. Harry était le _Child_ de **M** arcus. Les Volturi avaient décidé faire une semaine de chasse – animale, cela faisait parti des passe-temps des vampires carnivores_, en Angleterre lorsqu'ils avaient été attiré par le sang du garçon. Marcus était le plus proche à ce moment-là et s'était directement rendu dans le quartier de Little Whinging avec **D** emetri et **F** elix.

Les trois vampires avaient reniflé de dégoût en pénétrant dans le quartier anglais. Tout était si carré, si parfait. En suivant leur odorat ils n'avaient pas tardé à déboucher sur une petite maison, identique aux autres mais qui les avait frappé par sa sinistre façade. Felix et Demetri s'étaient chargés de vérifier que les moldus n'étaient pas présent tandis que Marcus entrait dans la maison. Il avait à peine fait trois pas qu'il s'était arrêté. Les deux vampires l'accompagnant n'avaient pas tout de suite compris. Puis leurs regards s'étaient posés sur le corridor. Et puis sur... _Le Placard Sous l'Escalier_. Le Placard Sous l'Escalier était par la suite devenu un sujet tabou au Manoir Volturi. On évitait d'aborder le sujet en fait. Red se fermait comme une huître à cela et partait dans une pseudo crise de panique – comme son cœur ne battait plus, ça n'en était pas réellement une_, et les trois vampires ayant été présents sur les lieux devenaient très vite incontrôlable au souvenir de cette première rencontre. On ne savait pas trop ce qui avait poussé Marcus à sauver l'enfant, mais il l'avait fait et à présent, Harry – qui avait demandé à être renommé ''Red''_, travaillait avec les gardes. Il en avait fait la demande. Voulait être traité comme n'importe quel autre garde et pas comme l'Héritier de Marcus, parce que c'est ce qu'il était.

Demetri était le premier à s'être attaché à Red en dehors des trois souverains. Harry n'avait pas trop su comment interagir les premières fois. À vrai dire, il ne savait pas trop comment se faire des amis. Sa rencontre avec Ron et Hermione avait été étrange et en y réfléchissant, Harry aurait du repérer le piège dès le début. Comme il avait été stupide à cette époque. Néanmoins, malgré la maladresse des premières rencontres avec le vampire plus âgé, les deux deux jeunes hommes s'étaient très vite entendus. Red ne parlait pas beaucoup et Demetri était d'un naturel calme alors... forcément, les liens s'étaient vite crées.

Harry n'avait pas tardé à se lier aux vampires **J** ane et **A** lec. Les jumeaux étaient... étranges, il fallait bien le dire. Et ils aimaient causer la souffrance. Tout du moins, Jane aimait infliger des douleurs mentales quant à Alec, lui préférait rester dans l'ombre. Les deux vampires étaient complémentaires; quand Jane était impulsive et sadique, son frère, Alec était plus réservé et il agissait comme un catalyseur. C'était lui qui parvenait à calmer sa jumelle quand tout le monde échouait. Bien sûr, Alec avait aussi un certain côté sadique et pouvait se montrer égoïste, comme sa sœur, mais ça n'était pas tout-à-fait la même chose. Quand Harry était arrivé à Volterra, les gardes avaient cru que lui et les jumeaux ne s'entendraient pas du tout. Ça avait été l'inverse. Si Harry avait détesté la violence durant sa courte vie – 'merci oncle Vernon'_, il avait tendance à apprécier les combats d'entraînement avec les autres gardes dans sa mort et assistait même parfois aux jugements dans la Salle des Trônes. Bon, il ne fallait pas abuser non plus, Red avait du mal à regarder Jane user de son don. C'est pourquoi il se débrouillait toujours pour ne pas être présent lorsqu'elle s'occupait de ses victimes. Les jumeaux étaient aussi les meilleurs amis de Red ou ils agissaient tout comme. Ils étaient à peine plus âgés que lui lorsqu'ils avaient été transformés.

« Allons, allons, tempéra le directeur. Je suis sûr que vous savez vous contrôlez messieurs. Je ne pense pas que vous teniez à salir la réputation de votre Clan. »

Les gardes se raidirent subtilement. Seul un œil avisé aurait pu le remarquer. Ils y avaient de bons observateurs dans la Grande Salle, mais principalement à la table des hommes du Ministère. Red observa son créateur. Son dos était légèrement courbé et sa mâchoire, serrée. Red maudit mentalement le vieil homme. Marcus ne s'énervait pas facilement et bien qu'il ne soit pas en 'colère', le vampire n'était plus détendu comme quelques minutes plus tôt. Et bien.. il ne faut pas se leurrer, Marcus détestait déjà Dumbledore depuis bien longtemps. Tout le monde au Manoir savait que l'histoire d'Harry était étroitement reliée aux plan du vieil homme. Tout le monde savait que c'était à cause de lui si l'enfance et même la vie entière d'Harry était si sombre. Harry souffla doucement lorsqu'un doux murmure quitta les lèvres d'Aro. Dans un même mouvement, la quinzaine de gardes retira ( _nda : retirèrent ?_ ) leurs capuches. Harry détourna immédiatement le regard pour ne pas croiser celui du directeur ou d'un quelconque autre professeur. D'un geste fluide, il rassembla ses longs cheveux noirs sur son côté gauche et les lissa d'une caresse. Il sentit Demetri venir se placer dans son dos et poser une main sur sa hanche. Jane et Alec, qui étaient non loin de lui, lui adressèrent un long regard avant de reporter leur attention sur le directeur de l'école.

« Bien sûr, directeur. Nous ne sommes pas des bêtes assoiffées. Et nous n'avons rien à gagner à attaquer des enfants. Cependant, nous nous serions attendu à plus de prudence de votre part, directeur. Nous ne sommes pas réputés pour notre pitié. »

Harry se pencha légèrement en arrière, reposant davantage contre le torse de son vampire en écoutant le ton presque lyrique du seigneur Aro. Un doux grondement vint dans son dos et le petit brun sentit Demetri poser son autre main sur sa hanche gauche. _'Possessif'_ songea-t-il avec un doux sourire.

« Bien sûr, bien sûr, je n'en doute pas. »

Quelques vampires sortirent les crocs en remarquant que le directeur ne les prenait absolument pas au sérieux. Ou alors se moquait d'eux. Dans les deux cas, la réponse les mettait de mauvaise humeur. Pas une bonne chose pour les négociations. Red savait déjà que le fait que le meeting se passe dans la Grande Salle, en présence de tous les élèves était une idée du vieil homme. Ce fou. Il y avait une forte probabilité pour qu'il veuille faire ressortir l'instinct maternel/paternel des vampires ou qu'il tente de les impressionner en augmentant le nombre de potentiels ennemis au cas où les choses tourneraient mal. Bien pensé mais très idiots. La majorité des étudiants n'avaient pas encore étudié les vampires et la façon de se protéger et défendre contre eux et un cours n'était pas du tout comme l'expérimentation en situation réelle.

« _Il est encore plus fou qu'avant._ » lâcha Harry pour ses coéquipiers, ses lèvres remuant à peine.

Ses camarades acquiescèrent machinalement. Tous agréaient plutôt bien à ses pensées. En fait, personne ne voulait être ici mais tous connaissaient l'importance d'être présent, même si au final ils rejetaient la proposition du directeur, quelle qu'elle puisse être. Le petit brun – avait-il précisé qu'il en avait marre d'être décrit comme petit ?_, détourna le regard du profil de son créateur et tourna la tête sur le côté pour observer le décor. Malheureusement en chemin, il croisa d'autres regards.

.

La tablée des Serpentards avaient gelé. Même eux ne pouvaient pas rester de marbre face à de telles beautés. Et bien, d'une certaine façon, même les garçons de Durmstrang semblaient troublés. Les verts et argents faisaient cependant tout leur possible pour ne pas laisser leurs émotions être visibles comme les stupides Gryffi'. Après tout, ils avaient déjà remarqué qu'un certain nombre semblaient être accouplés, autant ne pas énerver les dominants avec des regards un peu trop égarés. Alexander Dolohov, serpentard de sixième année, plissa les yeux et prit la parole, assez fort pour que la majorité des tables des verts et argents l'entendent, mais pas assez pour que le reste de la salle ne leur prête attention :

« Vous savez, le petit brun me rappelle -

_ Ne dis rien, l'interrompit Théodore Nott, héritier de quatrième année. Je sais à qui tu penses, mais ne dis rien.

_ Hein ? De qui parlez-vous ? Intervint Blaise.

_ Tais-toi idiot. Tu vas nous faire repérer par les profs. Le réprimanda sèchement Pansy. Si le vieux se rend compte qu'on ne suit pas, il va encore venir fourrer son nez dans nos conversation. »

Quelques mètres plus loin ils virent plusieurs vampires pouffer de rire en les regardant et rosirent légèrement de gêne en comprenant que leur conversation était sur écoute. Oh et puis tant pis !

« Non mais franchement, se révolta Pansy en chuchotant furieusement. À quoi il s'attend au juste ? À faire venir des vampires ici dans le but de leur proposer une alliance. Est-il juste totalement stupide ?

_ Et bien, fit Marcus Flint, surpris par la véhémence de la jeune lady. Je croyais que toi et Theo militiez pour le droit égal des créatures magiques ?

_ Justement, intervint Theo, oubliant qu'ils avaient un auditoire bien plus élevé que prévu. Avec quelqu'un comme Dumbledore, nos chances de nous entendre avec les autres peuples magiques sont quasi-nulles. Il leur parle comme il parlerait aux autres sorciers. »

Marcus fronça les sourcils, mais ce fut Draco qui posa la question de vive voix.

« Et.. n'est-ce pas le but de l'égalité pour laquelle vous vous battez ?

_ NON ! » S'exclamèrent Pansy et Theo, horrifiés à cette simple idée.

Ils se turent en réalisant le silence qu'ils venaient de causer. Un '' Zut '' fut grommelé par Pansy et Theo se racla la gorge en se levant, tentant d'ignorer les légers sourires amusés sur les visages des vampires. Il évita aussi tout contact visuel avec le directeur. Il avait beau avoir de bonnes barrières d'occlumentie, il ne voulait pas tenter le diable.

_ Je vous prie de nous excuser professeur.

_ Ce n'est rien voyons. Y a-t-il un quelconque problème ?

Theo échangea un rapide regard avec ses camarades, visiblement à la recherche d'une excuse crédible. Son regard balaya les personnes les plus proches de lui avant de trouver l'excuse parfaite. Il lança un regard significatif à Pansy laquelle hocha la tête. Détournant le regard de la jeune fille, il déclara, impassible, au moment-même où un certain blondinet se relevait vivement pour les fusiller du regard :

« Aucun professeur. Drago vient juste de se rendre compte qu'il n'a pas mis assez de gel ce matin. »

Pour les plus observateurs, dès que Theo avait détourné le regard, Pansy s'était penché sur l'héritier Malfoy et l'avait totalement décoiffé. Mais ça, seuls les plus observateurs le remarquèrent. Il y eut quelques rires dans la salle tandis que Malfoy continuait de fusiller Theo et Pansy du regard. Dès qu'il fut rassit, Theo étouffa un cri de douleur : Draco venait d'exécuter sa vengeance en le frappant dans le tibia.

« Merde, ça fait mal Dray.

_ Pourquoi vous m'utilisez toujours comme excuse ?

_ Parce que c'est amusant. Répondit Pansy.

_ Ma réputation va être ruiner. Maugréa Dray.

_ Quelle réputation ? Intervint Graham Montague. Elle a été ruinée au moment même où t'as descendu Granger en enchantements quand elle et Weasel ont commencé à plus se sentir.

_ Ouais. Tout le monde a remarqué que tu n'étais pas juste un petit con arrogant.

_ Héé !

_ Merci pour ce petit intermède mais revenons-en à nos hippogriffes, voulez-vous ? » reprit le neveu d'Antonin Dolohov.

Les autres verts et argents à portée d'oreille acquiescèrent et se rapprochèrent les uns des autres pour ne pas avoir à élever la voix.

« Pour en revenir à ce que nous disions tout-à-l'heure – débuta Pansy.

_ C'est mauvais parce que le directeur prend les sorciers pour des pions. Les autres peuples magiques sont, je pense, plus intelligents que la majorité des sorciers anglais et vont rapidement comprendre que Dumbledore se fout de tout et de tout le monde. Si on le laisse faire, il va mettre la communauté sorcière de Grande-Bretagne en grand danger. » expliqua vivement Theo, veillant cette fois-ci à ne plus élever la voix.

Alex acquiesça machinalement en se frottant les tempes.

_ Avec lui aux commandes de cette réunion, ça ne peut que mal tourner. Pour lui en tout cas.

_ Je suis impatiente de voir ce que cela va donner, minauda Pansy, bien vite approuvée par Tracey et Daphné.

_ J'espère juste qu'il ne va pas faire passer la communauté anglaise pour des abrutis finis.

_ Blaise !

_ Taisez-vous, ça va commencer. Chuchotèrent furieusement Theodore Nott et Kevin Entwhistle qui, bien qu'étant à Serdaigle, était assis avec eux ( _Nda : Car bien que les longues aient été remplacées par des petites tables, la majorité des maisons évitaient encore de se mélanger_ ).

Les verts et argents hochèrent la tête et Kevin esquissa un léger sourire en captant le regard du vampire aux yeux verts. Lequel lui rendit bien évidemment son sourire.

.

« Et bien, je ne me souviens pas qu'ils aient été aussi bavards, ces petits serpents.. » susurra doucement Harry, amusé en souriant tendrement à l'un des seuls sorciers avec qui il avait gardé contact depuis sa transformation.

Il ne fallait pas croire qu'Harry avait coupé tous ses liens – bien qu'il ait déjà dit voir toujours Remus et Sirius_, non, il avait gardé aussi quelques contacts sûrs. Dans leurs lettres, Harry parlait de tout avec les jumeaux. Quand ils ne parlaient de la pluie et du beau temps, Fred et George lui rapportaient les dernières nouvelles sur leurs trois frères aînés et à l'occasion sur Mr Weasley. Ils évitaient de parler des autres Weasley, sachant ce que cela représentait pour Harry. De toute façon, Fred et George n'aimaient pas les deux cadets donc comme ça c'était réglé. Pour Neville et Luna, c'était simple, ils faisaient partis des étudiants avec qui il s'entendait le mieux. Quant à Kevin, c'était comme Neville, il le considérait comme un frère. Et qui irait soupçonner un petit Serdaigle de fricoter avec le Survivant ? Personne ne les voyait jamais traîner ensemble. De cette façon, il avait été plus simple de garder un contact quasi-constant avec le jeune homme en bleu et bronze. Sa main vint enlacer celle de Demetri placée sur sa hanche gauche et il fit un clin d'œil à son ami Serdaigle, lequel répondit par un sourire amusé.

« Hum, les Serdaigles sont définitivement les plus intelligents. Suivis de près par les Serpentards. »

.

« Attend, Kev', tu le connais ? Hasarda Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Idiot, souffla Theo. Vous aviez dit quoi tout-à-l'heure au juste ?

_ Ben, réfléchit le blondinet. Alex et Marcus ont dit qu'il ressemblait à Po - »

Draco s'interrompit brusquement et manqua de s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de jus de citrouille.

_ Tss ~ arrêtez de me faire réfléchir quand je bois. Je suis sûr que vous le faîtes exprès.

Pansy ricana, rapidement imitée par plusieurs aînés de Serpentards avant que tous se taisent à nouveau.

_ Donc c'est sûr ? Demanda Blaise.

Il eut droit pour toute réponse à un sourire énigmatique de la part de Kevin.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage. Reprit Dumbledore en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère. Voulez-vous vous rafraîchir ? » Les interrogea-t-il en faisant apparaître des pichets de jus de citrouilles sur les trois tables de six personnes leur étant destinées.

Un sourire vicieux étira les lèvres des vampires alors que Caïus s'empressait de taquiner le directeur.

_ Je doute que vous ayez ce dont nous raffolons le plus, directeur.

Le sourire papy gâteau du vieil homme vacilla quelques peu avant de réapparaître aussi sec.

_ J'en doute effectivement mais peut-être voudriez-vous goûter nos spécialités.

_ Je vous remercie, Albus, intervint froidement Marcus. Nous y réfléchirons.

Les trois fondateurs Volturi vinrent prendre place, suivit presque immédiatement par la dizaine de gardes derrière eux. Dès qu'ils reçurent l'autorisation de leurs seigneurs, ils virent s'asseoir à l'une des tables. En un clin d'œil, les trois table étaient rassemblées au point de n'en faire presque qu'une. Harry s'installa à côté de Marcus, suivit par Demetri et Jane. Alec, bien que pas installé à la même table, était juste à côté de sa jumelle et les autres étaient installés où bon leur semblait. Leurs tables étaient relativement proches de celle des invités du Ministère. À vrai dire, elle était entre celle-ci et celle des Poufsouffles. Comme les membres ministériels étaient relativement silencieux durant le monologue du directeur, se contentant d'observer calmement les vampires, Harry n'avait aucun mal à se concentrer uniquement sur la table des verts et argents. D'ailleurs, songea-t-il en regardant ses coéquipiers, il n'était pas visiblement pas le seul à en juger par leurs très légers sourires amusés.

« À votre avis, ils vont s'allier au vieux ? Demanda une élève que Harry reconnut comme étant Tracey Davis.

_ Non. Moi j'crois qu'ils vont le défoncer. Avança Pansy.

_ J'veux bien les aider. Annonça gaiement Theo.

_ Pourquoi tu – commença Marcus avant de sembler se souvenir de quelque chose. Ah oui, je vois. »

Harry vit Theodore Nott acquiescer, un sourire presque dément aux lèvres. Le garçon n'était plus vraiment humain, Harry en était certain. Savoir ce qu'il était en revanche... Harry penchait pour une sorte de créature mi-humaine mi-animale, mais il ne pouvait pas en être sûr. En tout cas, il comprenait pourquoi l'autre adolescent était si ouvert d'esprit sur les créatures magiques. Quoique, Pansy Parkinson était tout-à-fait humaine et paraissait aussi ouverte que Nott, sans compter les autres qui ne paraissaient plus si fermés que cela à l'idée de l'égalité. Enfin, l'égalité des créatures face aux sorciers. Il n'était pas assez stupide pour croire qu'en un an les sang-purs avaient accepté de céder face à la nouvelle génération de sang-mêlés et _sang-de-bourbe_. Que diable ! Lui-même était d'accord pour dire qu'il fallait enseigner aux gens comme lui – les rejetons et autres enfants élevés dans le monde moldu_, les traditions ancestrales.

_ Attendez, moi j'vois pas du tout. Les coupa Blaise.

Celui-ci se reçut un regard blasé de la majorité des serpentards à portée d'oreille. Puis il réfléchit. Et il tilta.

_ Ah.

Theo étouffa un petit rire discret. Il adorait Blaise, franchement. Le métisse était drôle et intelligent, mais parfois un peu lent à la détente.

En y réfléchissant, Harry se dit que les verts et argents avaient toujours été ainsi, mais comme il n'avait à l'époque pas de super audition et qu'il ne s'entendait pas du tout avec leur supposé prince ( vu comment ils le traitent en privé Harry avait plutôt l'impression qu'il était un prince martyr ), il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir cette facette de leur personnalité. Il n'avait vu que la froide façade qu'ils gardaient en permanence. Leur visage public. Comme les gobelins. Oui parce que les gobelins étaient assez drôle une fois qu'on les connaissait bien.

« Demetri ?

_ Little Red ?

_ Rappelle-moi que je veux aller voir les pingouins. »

Les gardes gloussèrent alors que les trois Lords esquissaient un léger sourire amusé. Red avait le don de sortir de ces choses parfois. Et le pire, c'est qu'elles n'avaient absolument aucun rapport avec la situation ou la conversation actuelle. Aller voir les pingouins... d'où est-ce que ça lui était venu ça ?

_ Je n'y manquerais pas. Lui promit Demetri en se penchant pour lui picorer discrètement la joue.

Aucun n'avait honte de leur relation, mais ils étaient des personnes de nature discrètes. Déjà qu'aujourd'hui allait être une journée éprouvante pour leur nerfs..

« Ow ~ ils sont adorables ! » couina Tracey.

... Harry songea que finalement, les serpentards étaient peut-être les plus observateurs. Tout compte fait. Le silence qui se propageait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà commençait à le rendre nerveux et Harry lissa à nouveau sa chevelure dans un geste presque énervé. Sa célèbre cicatrice éclaire n'était plus rouge comme avant, lorsque le sang circulait encore dans son corps, non. Elle n'était à présent plus qu'une fine ligne blanche qui facilitait son anonymat. Malgré tout, il tenait beaucoup à ses rares mèches folles qui retombaient sur son front et la couvraient facilement. C'était une des choses de son ancienne vie auxquelles il s'était habitué. Des manières dont il avait du mal à se débarrasser. D'un bref coup d'œil désintéressé à la table des lions, Harry salua ses trois camarades rouge et or avec qui il avait gardé contact. Il se désintéressa cependant très vite de cette table lorsqu'il surpris le regard curieux que Granger posait sur l'ensemble des vampires. Inutile d'attirer son attention. Même si elle allait payer. Elle et tous les autres traîtres.

« Nous pouvons peut-être faire préparer des suites pour vous, messieurs Volturi ( les vampires grimacèrent : bon sang leur souverains étaient des Lords, des LORDS ! ) ? Combien de temps comptez-vous rester ?

_ Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, répondit sèchement Aro. Nous comptons partir un peu plus tard et nous diriger vers la Novège pour aller chasser. Ne prenez pas cet air-là, nous parlons d'une chasse animale, il s'agit là d'un simple plaisir.

_ Pourquoi ne pas chasser en Angleterre ?

_ Disons simplement que la dernière que nous avons chassé en Angleterre, nous avons recueilli un chaton égaré ( certains élèves virent le petit brun tiquer à cela et adresser une moue boudeuse à Aro qui lui tournait le dos ). Et bien que l'accueillir parmi nous a été une très bonne chose, nous ne tenons pas à réitérer la chose dans de telles circonstances. »

Dino et Sacha ricanèrent en écoutant les propos de leur ''table préférée''.

« Ow ~ tu as entendu ça ? Ils ont dit que Potter était un chaton égaré ! Chuchota Tracey.

_ Et bien.. fit Terence Higgs. Il ressemblait déjà à un chaton égaré avant sa transformation donc..

_ Tu as entendu ça, Little Red ? Tes camarades te comparaient déjà à un chaton égaré. » Le taquina Dino, assis à la table derrière lui.

Harry fit la moue. Il ne savait pas qu'il donnait cette impression-là aux Serpentards à l'époque.

Err.. il faut dire aussi qu'il y a deux ans il... eum... avec ses grands yeux verts cachés derrière des lunettes rondes et les trop grands vêtements de Dudley... il paraissait égaré... mais de là à ressembler à un chaton... ! Harry ne savait pas trop si c'était une insulte ou un compliment.

« Mais quand même... ils n'auraient peut-être pas du emmener les soumis non-accouplés avec eux. Avec Dumbledore ça pourrait être dangereux.. murmura Pansy.

_ Ce serait dangereux pour n'importe quel clan effectivement, avoua Theodore, pensif. Mais ce sont des Volturi dont nous parlons. Les trois souverains sont des originels et la plupart des membres ont des pouvoirs spéciaux. De plus, certains d'entre eux doivent être les Childs ( _**NdA :**_ _il me semble que même au pluriel, les enfants d'un vampires sont dits 'childs', non ?_ ) des souverains ; Ils sont parfaitement apte à protéger les autres membres. Et je crois que certains des soumis non-accouplés sont également dotés de pouvoirs. Enfin, toujours est-il que les Volturi n'ont rien à craindre de Dumbledore. Même si le vieil homme monte au pouvoir, je doute qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit contre un clan originel. Il pourrait très bien lancer un génocide anti-vampire mais je doute que cela fonctionne. Comme je l'ai dit, les Volturi sont particulièrement puissant. Dumbledore a trop à perdre dans cette histoire. Les Volturi pourraient tout aussi bien faire appel aux vampires du monde entier et dresser une armée – s'ils n'en ont pas déjà une_, pour faire face au vieux. Là, je doute que même les sorciers, aussi nombreux soient-ils, puissent leur faire face. Et là, je ne comptais pas les originels dans la bataille. »

Sa tirade fut suivie d'un petit silence puis..

_ Waoh Théo, j'crois que c'est la première fois que j't'entends parler autant.

_ Comment ça se fait que tu t'y connais autant là-dessus ?

Theo rosit de gêne et ébouriffa ses cheveux dans un geste nerveux.

_ Hum.. y a quelques années j'avais une fascination pour les vampires et les loups-garous. Ça a un peu tourné à l'obsession et ça ne s'est calmé que quand je me suis retrouvé face à un loup et un vampire en plein combat.

_ Qui – laisse-moi deviner_, se sont arrêtés pour se concentrer sur toi. Lança Pansy, moqueuse

Theo ne répondit rien, mais la légère rougeur de son visage parlait pour lui.

_ Ah ! C'est comme ça que vous avez commencé à sortir ensemble tous les trois ! Comprit Blaise.

_ Dans leur cas on parle plutôt d'accouplement Blaise, ricana Daphné. D'ailleurs, tu ne nous a jamais dit quel était ton héritage magique. Se souvint brusquement la jeune fille en concentrant à nouveau toute son attention sur l'héritier de la Noble et Ancienne maison des Nott.

Le garçon, qui avait pour habitude d'être relativement impassible en public – public qui ne comprenait pas uniquement les verts et argents_, vira coquelicot et se recula vers Marcus et Alexander.

_ C'est gênant.

Caïus se tourna légèrement vers les gardes et fit un clin d'œil à Harry.

_ Comme c'est amusant, Red. Je ne m'attendais pas à autant de personnes intéressantes dans ton école.

Harry lui répondit par un léger gloussement. Non il ne gloussait pas ! Zut.

_ Et encore, tu n'as rien vu.

Comme pour confirmer ce qu'il venait de dire. Une explosion retentit dans la salle – et bizarrement, le son n'atteignit pas les vampires_, et des feux d'artifices explosèrent dans la Grande Salle, avant qu'une phrase enflammée souhaitant la bienvenue aux vampires du Clan Volturi, et ce de la part de toute l'école, apparaisse... La signature était bien évidemment des -

« WEASLEY ! S'écria McGonagall. RETENUE AVEC MOI LUNDI ! »

… Weasley Sorciers Facétieux.

Quelques vampires gloussèrent ou esquissèrent un sourire amusé lorsque deux rouquins identiques et à peine majeur bondirent tels des diables sur ressorts de leur banc.

_ Oui professeur !

_ Et 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor.

Le sablier qui flottait au dessus de la table des lions diminua mais reprit bientôt sa taille normale et les jumeaux esquissèrent un grand sourire victorieux alors que la directrice des lions se tournait vers son collègue, l'air estomaquée.

_ Mais enfin Filius -

_ Et bien Minerva, je ne peux que saluer la prudence et la maîtrise dont ils ont fait preuve. Si j'en crois ce que j'ai vu, le bruit de l'explosion ne vous a aucunement touché Lords Volturi. Rétorqua la voix fluette du petit professeur d'enchantements.

Aro consentit à répondre. Peut-être parce que le professeur avait employé leur titre. Peut-être parce qu'il le respectait. Ou alors tout simplement parce que le professeur Flitwick n'était pas totalement humain.

_ Aucunement, sir.

Filius acquiesça en reconnaissance et fit savoir son point de vue au professeur de Métamorphose qui se rassit en bougonnant mais arborait malgré tout un très léger sourire. Après quoi, le silence retomba brièvement.

Albus en profita pour expliquer son idée et pourquoi une telle alliance et surtout ''pourquoi maintenant'' ? Le silence se proliféra de longues minutes avant que Aro ne se redresse sur son siège.

_ Je vois où vous voulez en venir mais, qu'est-ce que cela nous apporte ? Nous n'avons rien à y gagner directeur et vous savez que nous ne faisons pas les choses gratuitement. Pourquoi devrions-nous renoncer à notre statut de neutralité dans une guerre qui ne nous concerne pas quand à l'inverse nous risquons de perdre des membres de notre Famille ?

Le directeur semblait s'attendre à une telle question puisqu'il fit un vague geste de la main vers la table des Gryffondors. Une lionne en sortit – lionne que Harry ne reconnut que trop bien_, et se dirigea immédiatement vers l'allée centrale pour rejoindre le directeur sur la petite estrade. Harry renifla doucement en l'entendant commencer d'un ton docte. Ainsi, elle donnait presque l'impression de s'adresser à des idiots.

« Et bien, Vous-Savez-Qui rassemble de plus en plus de partisans et les bruits courent qu'il tente de rassembler les vampires de son côté. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il manipule tout le monde pour ses plans. Il ne va certainement pas agir pour le bien des créatures et encore moins des vampires. Alors qu'avec le professeur Dumble -

_ C'est aimable de votre part de nous informer de quelque chose que nous savons déjà, miss Granger. La remercia Aro.

La lionne rougit de honte – sans même remarquer qu'il n'était pas censé connaître son nom_, alors que de léger rires s'élevaient. Bien fait pour elle. Granger les deux plus jeunes Weasley avaient commencé à être insupportables depuis la disparition de Potter.

_ …. En outre, reprit Caïus. Nous ne savons pas qui, non. Si vous pouviez nous donner un nom cela nous arrangerait.

Un sourire amusé se peignit sur les lèvres des membres du Ministère à cela. Il était évident que les vampires ne comptaient pas se joindre à Dumbledore. Ils étaient bien trop intelligents pour cela. En outre, ils semblaient déjà commencer à tourner au ridicule certaines personnes de leur choix. Pas que cela ne les amusait pas mais... les connaissaient-ils personnellement ? Cela les étonnerait beaucoup. Granger était une née-moldue En dehors de Poudlard, elle devait passer peu de temps dans le monde magique excepté la demeure du jeune Weasley. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle connaisse ces vampires.

_ Euh.. nous – nous ne disons pas -

_ Voldemort. Répondit simplement le vieux directeur de Poudlard, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres. Il ne sert à rien de redouter un nom. Rajouta-t-il alors que la majorité des élèves frissonnaient.

_ Et bien, directeur. Nous sommes flattés que vous ayez pour une fois pensé à nous proposer une alliance avant de nous cataloguer directement dans les créatures des ténèbres, ricana Caïus. Cependant, bien que nous n'apprécions pas particulièrement votre précieux mage noir et ce pour des raisons qui nous sont propres, il n'en reste pas moins qu'entre les deux, vous êtes le pire.

La déclaration du fondateur blond déclencha un profond silence. Puis un bourdonnement remonta le long des tables et bientôt, des chuchotis emplirent la salle.

Antonin échangea un sourire satisfait avec ses camarades langues-de-plombs. Le spectacle commençait. Il savait qu'il avait bien fait de venir. Surtout quand il avisa le sourire vacillant du directeur. Celui-ci peinait visiblement à maintenir son masque public en place.

« Pardon ?

_ Et bien... » commença Caïus avant de s'interrompre et de faire un signe de la main pour que l'un des gardes réponde.

Harry roula des yeux. Caïus était vraiment trop théâtral pour son propre bien. Mais bon, il appréciait son second oncle de substitution ( il se battait avec Remus pour la première place ) alors il ferait un effort.

_ La chose est, directeur. Que vous aussi, vous allez nous lâcher dès que vous aurez obtenu ce que vous souhaitez. Vous êtes un politicien. En tant que tel nous ne pouvons vous faire pleinement confiance. Commença tranquillement Harry, une main empoignant doucement le verre en face lui et l'autre enlaçant la grande main froide de Demetri.

Harry ne regardait pas son ancien directeur. Il avait trouvé un intérêt tout particulier pour son verre à pied. De plus, même s'il n'avait aucun mal à contrer les assauts mentaux du vieil homme, il préférait éviter les contacts visuels avec lui. Sait-on jamais.

_ Vous essayez de nous faire croire que vous aller vous battre pour le droit des créatures magiques et pour que les vampires ne soient plus considérés comme maléfiques ? Et qu'en est-il de toutes ces lois anti-créatures que vous laisser passer depuis des années ? Sans parler des lois anti-vampires que vous avez vous-même fait passé il y a de cela une petite décennie. Vos promesses sont belles en effet, mais qu'en est-il de vos actions ? Que ferez-vous une fois que vous aurez gagné contre Voldemort ? Pourquoi devrait-on vous suivre après tout ? Pourquoi ? Pour nous laisser parquer comme des animaux après votre victoire ? Non merci.

_ Je vous assure que pour ces lois je -

_ Vous êtes président du Magenmagot depuis le début des années 80, peut-être même avant j'avoue ne pas être certain de votre arrivée au pouvoir au Magenmagot. Cependant, cela fait minimum une dizaine d'années et vous n'avez jamais levé le petit doigt pour nous autres, créatures magiques. Peut-être vouliez-vous garder un moyen de pression pour nous contraindre à rejoindre votre camp cependant vous oublier plusieurs choses ce genre de comportements ne fonctionne pas contre nous. Votre conduite ne nous incite pas à vous faire confiance et sans confiance nous ne pouvons vous suivre nul part. D'autre part, notre neutralité nous convient parfaitement. Après tout, cette guerre ne nous concerne absolument pas. Si certains vampires solitaires décident de rejoindre un camp c'est leur choix et si un vampire répondant à notre Clan décide de se joindre à la guerre sans l'autorisation de nos souverains, ils seront jugés. Hormis cela, nous n'avons aucun lien avec votre guerre. Vous vous êtes après tout très bien débrouillés pendant des années pour écarter les créatures de la communauté magique. Il ne faut pas vous étonner après que si peu choisissent de faire la guerre à vos côtés.

.

Dans les tables, on chuchotait. Beaucoup nés-moldus et sang-mêlés élevés dans le monde moldu ignoraient tout de cela. Ça n'était pas écrit dans les livres ça ! Eux qui, pour la grande majorité, avaient les yeux brillant d'espoir dès que l'on parlait de créatures magiques, voilà qu'ils apprenaient que leur grand directeur avait fait passé des lois anti-créatures. Quelle horrible personne !

_ Comment -

_ Comment le savons-nous ? Les compte-rendus des séances de vote de lois et réformes du Magenmagot sont disponibles au Ministère de la Magie et sont généralement rendus public. Cela n'intéresse pas grand-monde cependant alors on a tendance à vite oublier qu'ils sont disponible. Par contre, c'est justement genre de choses qui nous intéresse particulièrement. Vous voyez, beaucoup de sorciers influents essaient de convaincre les vampires et autres créatures de rejoindre leur camp. Nous préférons savoir à quoi nous attendre.

_ Comment t'appelles-tu enfant ? L'interrogea le directeur.

Harry garda les yeux rivés sur son verre mais détourna un court instant le regard pour demander l'avis de son créateur. Celui-ci acquiesça à contrecœur. Il ne voulait pas qu'Harry lui fasse face à nouveau.

_ Red, monsieur. Red Volturi.

_ Peux-tu me regarder, je te prie Red ?

Red grimaça. Pourquoi l'appelait-il par son prénom ? De quel droit se permettait-il ce genre de choses ? Il sentit Demetri, Jane et Alec se rapprocher de lui. Le mouvement passa _presque_ inaperçu pour la plupart des sorciers.

_ Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt, monsieur.

_ Et bien je ne trouve pas cela très poli. Le réprimanda tranquillement le vieil homme. Quand je parle à d'autres personnes, je préfère les regarder dans les yeux.

_ Pour essayer de lire leur esprit comme vous vous acharner à le faire avec moi depuis une dizaine de minutes maintenant ? Demanda un Harry très blasé.

Nouveau blanc. Certains membres du Ministère étaient livides.

« Directeur, la legilimencie est interdite par la loi. annonça doucement Augustus Rockwood, depuis sa place à la table du Ministère.

_ Mais je vous assure que je n'ai pas - »

Albus ne put terminer sa phrase. Harry avait déjà tourné la tête vers les hommes du Ministère, le visage impassible et déclarait tranquillement, presque innocemment :

« Je le jure. »

Et le filet doré qui l'entoura ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose; le petit vampire disait la vérité. Du coin de l'oeil, Harry vit deux langues-de-plombs – Dolohov et Rosier_, prendre des notes. Oui, ils faisaient bien de noter cela sur un calepin. Car la liste des infractions commises par Dumbledore n'allaient que s'allonger au fil de la soirée. Ils étaient loin d'avoir terminé.

Dumbledore n'était pas content. Pas content du tout. Rien ne se déroulait comme prévu. Les vampires ne semblaient pas enclin à le rejoindre et pire, semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à le ridiculiser. La présence des élèves ne changeait rien. Certes, ils semblaient légèrement plus détendus mais voilà tout. Les élèves en question ne paraissaient même pas trop effrayés par la présence de vampires-buveurs-de-sang-humain ! Rien ne se passait comme prévu. Même les Serpentards ne se conduisaient pas normalement.. Enfin ça... les vert et argent avaient cessé de se conduire normalement après la disparition de Potter. Comme s'ils regrettaient son absence. En même temps, les dispute Potter/Malfoy étaient légendaires. Et tant mieux. Le gamin avait appris à détester les Serpentards grâce au gosse Malfoy. Mais maintenant que le gosse avait disparu, tout tombait à l'eau et il devait préparer un nouveau plan. Mais si ces vampires de pacotilles ne se montraient pas au moins un peu dociles, cela s'avérait difficile.

Heureusement, ils avaient quelques jeunes sorciers au creux de la main. Les deux plus jeunes Weasley et la jeune Granger semblaient tout-à-fait prêt à prouver sa Grandeur. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'ils s'acharnaient à faire face au jeune vampire-qui-refusait-de-le-regarder-dans-les-yeux-et-s'obstinait-à-le-ridiculiser. Hermione Granger idolâtrait tout type de figure d'autorité et rêvait d'en devenir une, ce n'était pas bien difficile de la contrôler. Quant à Ronald et Ginny Weasley et bien.. le premier était d'un tempérament impulsif et jaloux. La seconde aimait l'argent et la popularité. Enfin, les deux avaient un tempérament très complémentaire. Albus avait trouvé en ces trois-là des pions parfaits. Molly Weasley elle, voulait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour sa famille. Elle voulait que leur famille puisse vivre aisément. L'argent ne pouvait certes pas tout acheter, mais il pouvait faire beaucoup. Et il contribuait beaucoup dans les plans d'Albus. Cependant, il fallait réparer la situation actuelle au plus vite. Il était hors de question de laisser filer l'occasion de voir les vampires rejoindre leur camp. Même si c'était plutôt mal parti.

« Je suis navré, mon esprit a tendance à vagabonder. La vieillesse vous savez. »

l'excuse ne fit ni chaud ni froid aux vampires. Leurs visages restèrent stoïque. Harry plissa les yeux, irrité : cette excuse était _tellement_ bancale !

 __ Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il puisse penser mentir face à des vampires._ Grommela Harry sous son souffle. _Qui croit-il acheter ainsi ?_

 __ Les sorciers_. Répondit doucement Felix, même si tous connaissaient la réponse.

 __ Et bien dommage pour lui, il existe des sorciers assez intelligent pour voir au delà de son masque_.

Harry leva pour les yeux vers le plafond, l'air de dire qu'il se fichait des excuses du directeur. On pourrait le traiter de malpoli, lui se pensait juste honnête. Il n'était pas hypocrite. Il jouait franc-jeu. Plus ou moins.

« Messieurs, fit une fois de plus le directeur (gagnant des roulement d'yeux de la part des héritiers de sang-purs et des grondements énervés en provenance des vampires pour le nouveau manque à l'étiquette ), vous avez ma parole -

_ Votre parole ne vaut rien. » Gronda Demetri.

Granger glapit d'indignation et le bruit trouva un écho à la table des lions. Harry roula des yeux devant ce schéma répétitif alors que Antonin Dolohov ( et ses collègues ) à la table du Ministère prenait son pied.

_ Outre les retombées pour notre race quant à notre possible implication, il y a également le fait que...

Aro s'interrompit et jeta un regard inquiet à Marcus qui ne laissera rien paraître mais prit les rennes de la conversation.

« Vous avez blessé l'un des nôtres. »

Cette déclaration jeta un froid ( euh.. il était pas déjà là le froid ? ) et une légère exclamation à la table des Serpentards ( qui passa presque inaperçu pour le reste de la salle ) ramena l'attention des vampires sur eux.

« Ah ! Ça y est ! Ils vont le défoncer.

_ Blaise, ton langage !

_ Quoi ? Je suis désolé mais y a pas d'autres mots. »

Depuis le début, ils écoutaient d'une oreille les conversations des élèves, et plus précisément la grande conversation des tables des verts et argents. Quelques Serpentards avaient trouvé un passe-temps intéressant en tant que commentateur du match ''Dumby/Volturi-Powa'' et se faisaient un devoir de tout commenter pour les autres Serpentards à portée d'oreille – quasiment la totalité. D'un autre côté, il y avait aussi la petite blonde bizarre que Red considérait comme sa petite sœur de cœur. Celle-ci lâchait de temps à autre des phrases énigmatiques dont elle seule avait le secret. À l'opposé des tables des verts et argents, il y avait aussi les jumeaux Weasley, qui pariaient avec Neville Londubat et Zacharias Smith sur le nombres d'années de prison dont Dumbledore allait écoper et sur combien d'argent ( ou de pot-de-vin ) allait-il devoir dépenser pour sortir de prison. Tout cela donnait donc un charmant tableau qui amusait beaucoup les vampires centenaires. Sans oublier les langues de plombs et autres membres du Ministère qui se chamaillaient comme des enfants en essayant de deviner quelle autre crasse le directeur avait-il bien pu commettre.

« Tiens, gros loup. Je suis sûr que tes accusations de pédophilie glisseront facilement dans tout ce bazar.

_ Ce n'est pas drôle. Sacha fait encore des cauchemars à cause des regards ''langoureux'' que lui envoyait le vieil homme à longueur de journée. Urgh... ça me rend malade. »

Le sourire du directeur n'était plus exactement bienveillant. Il sonnait plus comme.. figé.

_ Je ne me souviens pas... commença-t-il, pensif.

C'était mauvais. Et d'où qu'elle sortait au juste, cette nouvelle accusation ?

Il s'en souviendrait s'il avait fait du mal à un Volturi. Pas qu'il aurait encore été capable de faire grand-chose si tel était le cas.

_ Bien sûr, vous ne vous en souvenez pas. Susurra Aro.

_ Quelle belle excuse. Renchérit Caïus.

Leurs voix étaient douces et calme, mais le venin qui s'insinuait dans leurs corps était réel et fit frissonner l'assemblée. Certes, le ton mordant ne leur était pas destiné mais ces vampires étaient vraiment intimidants.

Red avait baissé les yeux et jouait distraitement avec les doigts de son compagnon, ne souhaitant pas plus que cela prendre part à cette partie de la réunion. Il laissait cela à ses protecteurs. À sa famille. Demetri récupérait de temps à autre sa main pour la frotter doucement dans le dos de son soumis et lui murmurer des mots doux, échangeant un regard furtif avec Felix, Jane et Alec. Felix avait pris le rôle de frère aîné dans leur grande famille. Il avait été le guide d'Harry. Bien sûr, Jane, Alex, Demetri et même tous les autres gardes constituaient sa nouvelle famille mais Felix et Jane avaient plus un rôle de meilleurs amis, ils étaient... les frères et sœurs à peine plus âgés que lui mais qui avaient déjà beaucoup vécu. Demetri était son compagnon, son âme sœur. Felix lui, était le plus raisonnable, se situant entre Jane et Alec. Il pouvait se montrer cruel – c'était un vampire plusieurs fois centenaire après tout_, mais il était beaucoup moins impulsif et colérique que les jumeaux Volturi.

« Peut-être que si vous me disiez qui j'ai pu offenser je -

_ Je crois que vous n'avez pas compris, directeur. Le coupa Marcus, d'un ton sec et cassant. Il n'est pas question d'avoir offensé ou non quelqu'un. C'est le fait qu'à cause de votre stupidité et pour le soit-disant plus grand bien, un enfant innocent et qui n'aurait jamais du être concerné par votre soif de pouvoir a été brisé et tué. Comment pensez-vous pouvoir nous expliquer cela ? »

Le silence de la Grande Salle était à couper au couteau. Plus personne ne parlait. Pas le moindre petit bourdonnement. Et dans ce silence pesant, le murmure d'Albus sonna comme un glas :

« Ariana... »

Les vampires ne bronchèrent pas. En fait, seul Aro haussa un sourcil alors que le sourcil droit de Marcus s'agitait nerveusement. Pourtant, ce fut Jane qui prit la parole après avoir suffisamment rapproché son siège de ceux de d'Harry et Demetri :

« Ariana ? Qui est-ce ? Peut importe. J'ignorais que vous aviez une fâcheuse tendance à provoquer la mort d'innocentes personnes, directeur. »

Les accusations – une accusation des plus graves_, n'étaient même plus voilées et le ton venimeux de la jeune vampire fit hérisser les poils de la nuque des jeunes gens présents. Les employés du Ministère, bien que ravis de récolter ce genre d'informations sur le vieil homme, commençaient à se demander si cette entrevue publique n'allait pas terminer en bain de sang.

_ Qui ? Fut le seul murmure qu'ils capturèrent du vieil homme.

Jane et Alec le regardèrent froidement et l'on se rendit compte que chaque vampires s'était redressé pour se tenir debout. Harry lui, tournait le dos à la table professoral et avait le regard plongé dans celui de Demetri. Il avait beau être mort, Harry était un étrange vampire, qui pouvait encore dormir – bien que cela ne lui servait à rien_, et faire des cauchemars ainsi que des crises, parfois. Marcus, enfin, vint se poster devant son Child pour le protéger de la vue du vieillard et prononça un seul mot :

« Harry. »

.

« Harry. »

Au niveau des tables du corps étudiant, on s'agita. On ne connaissait qu'un seul Harry. Un seul Harry qui, au cours des dernières années, avait fréquenté relativement souvent le directeur Albus Dumbledore. Mais.. cela voulait-il dire que Harry Potter, le célèbre Survivant, faisait parti de la délégation de vampires ici présents ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas reconnus ? Il devait être jeune. Très jeune. Et il n'y avait pas tant d'adolescents que cela parmi le groupe de vampires. Ils étaient tous relativement jeunes mais avaient pour la plupart au moins une vingtaine si ce n'est une trentaine d'année, outre les souverains qui étaient un peu plus âgés. Les étudiants avisèrent deux jeunes gens, un garçon et une fille, qui paraissaient très proches. Mais non, pas d'Harry Potter. Puis ils observèrent une homme, dos à eux. Ce n'était pas Harry Potter, mais il cachait une plus petite silhouette et -

« Harry ? »

Ça, c'était la voix de Granger, toujours debout sur l'estrade, juste à côté du directeur. Elle tremblait légèrement et regardait fixement la silhouette qu'ils ne pouvaient voir correctement. Puis, doucement, ils la virent, lorsqu'elle fit quelques pas à côté du vampire d'une vingtaine d'années. Le garçon était petit. Un mètre soixante tout au plus. Des longs cheveux noirs tombaient en cascade sur son épaule gauche tandis que sa main gantée tentait de les dompter. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers le faux ciel pour observer les étoiles brillantes, on vit les plus merveilleux yeux que l'on ait vu depuis longtemps. Ils étaient verts. Verts, cerclés de rouge. C'était un spectacle fascination et, étrangement, même les plus éloignés purent les admirer. Et puis l'adolescent ricana. Un rire sombre qui les électrisa.

_ Heeh ~ On ne m'a appelé ainsi depuis que je suis mort, à part mes amis bien entendu. Amis... dont tu ne fais manifestement pas parti, Granger.

Harry prit le parti d'ignorer les sursauts des plus jeunes. Il est sûr que c'était étrange d'entendre un ancien camarade se dire mort alors qu'il se tenait devant eux à l'instant même. Hermione ne parut pas entendre sa dernière phrase et s'apprêtait à le rejoindre pour l'enlacer – ou le gifler pour son absence qui sait ? ( Cette fille avait un grain )_, lorsque Harry se retourna brusquement dans sa direction et lui adressa un regard glacial qui la figea net. Puis un éclat de rire retentit. Et l'instant d'après, Harry croulait sous les embrassades des amis qu'il avait été contraint d'abandonner. Fred, George, Kevin, Luna et Neville. Les jumeaux l'enlacèrent un long moment. Ils avaient été inquiets lorsqu'ils n'avaient plus reçu de nouvelles d'Harry. Un mois sans nouvelle ! Puis d'un seul coup, la veille, ils avaient reçu une lettre anonyme qui contenait tout juste deux mots _''On arrive.''_. Et ils avaient compris, quand le directeur avait annoncé au dîner de la veille, l'invitation qu'il avait lancé aux vampires du Clan Volturi.

Ronald et Ginny eurent dans l'idée de les rejoindre pour saluer Harry mais ce dernier recula vivement alors qu'ils se levaient à peine et les cinq sorciers mélangés aux vampires se hâtèrent de former une barrière de protection entre eux. Hermione fut à nouveau celle qui brisa le silence en laissant à nouveau couler un flot de questions incessantes, depuis son piédestal d'où elle n'osait bouger suite au regard glaçant d'Harry. Et dire qu'elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter un tel regard ! C'était plutôt à elle de lui en vouloir. Il était parti comme ça, sans un mot !

« Harry ! Où étais-tu ? Pourquoi as-tu disparu comme ça, du jour au lendemain ? Nous t'avons cherché partout. Tu ne te rends pas compte de la panique que tu as instauré. Le monde sorcier était terrifié à l'idée qu'il ait pu t'arriver quelque chose. Partir de chez ta tante comme ça, mon dieu tu es irresponsable Harry. Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu pour ta troisième année ? Tu vas devoir rattraper tout ton retard. Oh Harry, tu nous as tellement inquiété - »

Hermione ne se tut que lorsqu'elle entendit plusieurs grondements furieux en provenance des vampires et elle exécuta un pas en arrière pour plus de sécurité. Harry quant à lui, retroussa légèrement ses lèvres, dévoilant des canines aiguisées et ses yeux verts luisirent dangereusement, hésitant très certainement entre le calme et la douceur de ses émeraudes étonnantes et le danger imminent que représentait sa soif de sang.

_ Pourquoi ? N'est-ce pas évident ? Je suis mort [!] Granger... Mort et peut-être pas enterré, mais j'ai déjà un cercueil avec une plaque à mon nom.

_ Un... cercueil ?

Ce fut Demetri qui prit la parole, le visage dénudé d'expression, mais Harry qui le connaissait bien, devina qu'il était mi ennuyée par les incessantes questions de la jeune fille, mais aussi un peu amusé malgré tout, par la situation.

_ Harry voulait voir si les rumeurs qui disaient que les vampires dormaient dans des cercueils étaient vrai. On lui en a offert un pour son anniversaire il y a deux ans afin qu'il puisse vérifier cette hypothèse.

Le ton était calme et posé, aussi, les étudiants et les adultes ne surent pas s'il plaisantait ou non. Harry, lui, avait profité de la prise de parole de son amant pour se concentrer sur la magie des lieux, des personnes présentes. La magie présente en chaque étudiant se mélangeait parfaitement la plupart du temps, envoyant de douces vagues de chaleur qui firent étirer un sourire sur les lèvres du brun. Cependant, certains liens restaient sombres et Harry savait à qui ils appartenaient. Lorsqu'il se concentra sur ceux-ci, un sourire vicieux ne tarda pas à étirer ses lèvres.

_ Harry, tu ne peux pas renier le professeur Dumbledore comme ça ! S'exclama Hermione, voyant que le directeur ne s'était pas encore repris de son choc. Il est ton mentor ! Que diraient tes parents s'ils savaient que tu abandonnais notre camp !

_ Laisse mes parents en dehors de ça Granger ! Siffla dangereusement Harry en faisant un pas en avant. Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais un an et même si je les respecte profondément pour ce qu'ils m'ont offert, je ne te permettrais pas de parler en leur nom. Quant aux Potter en général et contrairement aux idées reçues, ils n'ont jamais été au service de Dumbledore. La maison Potter était une famille pro-light, certes, mais elle n'a jamais suivi cet homme que tu défends et suis de _tout ton être_.

Quelque chose sembla se produire entre les deux anciens meilleurs amis et ils semblèrent avoir une conversation à double-sens qu'eux seuls comprenaient, puisqu'à la fin de la petite tirade d'Harry, Granger avait les yeux révulsés et semblait paniquée.

_ Tu – tu... comment -

_ Allons Granger.. l'encouragea Red, moqueur. Nous autres vampires avons certaines capacités jalousées par les sorciers. Tu ne pouvais pas imaginer que je ne remarquerai pas cela ? Je dois avouer que je suis assez surpris cependant. Je te savais prête à beaucoup de choses... mais ça ? Vraiment ? Que penseraient les gens en apprenant cela ?

_ Tu.. tu n'oserai pas... fit doucement la jeune femme ( bien que dans le silence, on l'entendit très bien. ). Nous – Nous sommes amis.

_ Amis ? ( Harry ricana sombrement. ) Ouais, je pensais ça aussi. Jusqu'à ce qu'au détour d'un couloir y a deux ans, je découvre que t'étais qu'une putain de traîtresse !

Tiens donc, Potter l'avait appris quand il était encore en vie ? Beaucoup songeaient – et ce depuis un moment déjà_, que les meilleurs amis de Potter ne traînaient avec lui que par pur intérêt. Visiblement, c'était bien le cas. Et Potter était le premier à le reconnaître. Les étudiants ne savaient pas vraiment ce que Granger, le directeur et les autres avaient pu lui faire, mais ils devaient avouer qu'ils appréciaient et admiraient la vendetta du Survivant. Ils maniaient les mots à la perfection.

_ À ton avis, pourquoi les versements se sont-ils arrêtés Granger ? L'interrogea distraitement Harry, en faisant quelques pas vers les verts et argents pour observer d'un peu plus près les murs. Toi qui est si intelligente, tu aurais pourtant du te rendre compte de quelque chose, non ? Mais, nous nous éloignons du sujet. D'ailleurs, je me demandais. N'étais-tu pas un peu jeune ? Je veux dire, je sais que je n'étais déjà pas normal quand j'étais vivant ( Harry ignora les légers grondements des vampires qui songeaient à ressusciter les Dursley pour les torturer à nouveau ) mais, quand même, je me dis que c'est un peu trop tôt pour cela. Tes.. euh... _camarades_ aussi, non ?

Les adolescents ne comprenaient pas tout, à part quelques élèves de sixième et septième années qui émettaient des suppositions au coin de leurs têtes ou entre eux, ainsi que certains adultes dont les yeux s'étaient étrécis.

_ Je veux dire, allez quoi, sourit Harry. Je ne suis pas là pour te juger – par pour cela tout du moins. Et... peut-être que toi et tes amis avez été influencés. Parce que... vraiment ? Avec lui ? Ça traite de la pédophilie là. Tu devrais réellement songer à porter plainte avec tes deux amis. Qui sait, il pourrait décider d'aller plus loin. Je crois même qu'il est allé plus loin avec l'un de tes amis, n'est-ce pas ? L'interrogea tranquillement Harry en laissant son regard glisser vers Ronald Weasley qui rougissait de plus en plus.

Fred et George ricanèrent en remarquant cela. Pour les deux jumeaux, ils n'avaient plus eu de petit frère ou petite sœur depuis leur entrée à Poudlard, date à laquelle ils avaient commencé à comprendre certaines choses. Et ils acceptaient déjà difficilement l'idée de partager le même sang qu'eux alors être obligé de les côtoyer tous les jours... cependant, bien qu'ils rient, ils se sentaient un peu malade à cause de l'image mentale qui leur était passée par la tête et ils grimacèrent tous les deux à cela, entraînant le rire d'Harry.

_ Monsieur Potter, intervint doucement Lucius Malfoy avant d'être interrompu par celui-ci.

_ Volturi monsieur. Red Volturi. Le reprit-il doucement.

Sa voix n'était qu'un doux murmure, mais elle n'admettait aucun protestation. Lucius acquiesça.

_ Monsieur Volturi, auriez-vous par le plus grand des hasard des informations concernant des délits commis par certains habitants de ce château.

_ Des informations, minauda Harry alors qu'un rictus narquois étirait ses lèvres. J'en ai un paquet. Je suis sûr que vous y trouverez votre compte, Lord Malfoy.

Les yeux d'Harry virèrent un instant au rouge sang lorsqu'il entendit la voix de la cadette Weasley et il sentit les jumeaux Weasley venir se placer devant lui et Demetri et, bien qu'ils soient tous deux moins fort que eux, des vampires, Harry apprécia le geste des frères farceurs.

« Harry, pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu l'année dernière ? »

Harry gronda sourdement. Le simple fait d'entendre la voix des traîtres le hérissait.

Le jeune homme se détourna des tables des verts et argents, des Serdaigles et des hommes du Ministère pour dévisager la rouquin avec un désintérêt et un dédain évident.

« Et pourquoi y serais-je donc retourner ? Je te signale que sur les deux années passées ici, j'ai failli mourir à de trop nombreuses reprises pour que ça ne soit que des coïncidences. Non mais regarde ça, les épreuves pour atteindre la pierre philosophale en première années était d'une facilité déconcertante. Certes, seul, je n'y certainement pas parvenu, mais Granger a beau être intelligente, elle était à l'époque certainement moins douée qu'un aîné en troisième année. N'importe qui aurait pu passer ces épreuves et n'importe qui aurait pu être blessé voire même tué. C'est à se demander si une certaine personne n'avait pas déjà prévu que des gosses passent la porte du troisième étage, pas vrai ? Rumina-t-il sombrement. Après tout, quoi de mieux pour garder une chose précieuse que d'interdire un accès à des gosses en leur spécifiant qu'ils pourraient _''mourir dans d'atroces souffrances''_? Totalement stupide. Quant à cette histoire en deuxième année, le Conseil des Gouverneurs aurait du en être informé.

_ Une histoire ? Releva un employé du Ministère, mais Harry l'ignora.

_ Et pour info Weaslette. Je pourrais te citer un nombre très élevé de raisons qui m'empêcheraient de retourner ici mais je vais me contenter des plus basiques outre celles que je viens d'énoncer. Tout d'abord, il y a le fait, que même si en tout que nouveau-né, je me suis étonnamment bien contrôlé après ma transformation, je n'en reste pas moins un nouveau-né et me retrouver dans un endroit rempli d'enfants inconscients et n'ayant pas peur de se blesser, n'était certainement pas dans mes projets puisque je n'avais aucune envie d'attaquer des camarades à cause d'une soif soudaine. Et les rumeurs circulent à une de ces vitesses dans les écoles. Ensuite,

il y a ces énormes problèmes de sécurité dans l'établissement. Depuis qu'Albus Dumbledore a été nommé directeur, il y a déjà eu une élève décédée il y a une cinquantaine d'année, j'imagine que certains s'en souviennent.

Harry entendit un ''Mimi Geignarde'' murmuré à l'une des tables des Poufsouffles et acquiesça.

_ Oui, Mimi Geignarde, de son vrai nom Myrtle Elizabeth Warren, une ancienne Serdaigle tuée au cours de sa scolarité en croisant le regard du Basilic. Toi aussi, au cas où tu ne t'en souviendrais pas tu as bien failli y passer, dans la Chambre des Secrets ( Ginny frissonna à ce souvenir ). Sans parler de cette stupide guerre inter-maison. Les fondateurs n'ont pas créé des maisons pour instaurer un conflit interne dans l'école mais afin d'y maintenir un esprit de compétition mêlé à une solidarité née des liens crées entre les élèves des différentes maisons. Au lieu de cela, la guerre inter-maison est allée si loin que ce n'est plus rare de retrouver des élèves blessés l'infirmerie suite à une rixe qui a mal tourné. Depuis que vous êtes directeur, monsieur, vous avez complètement délaissé la sécurité des élèves et cela au profit de quoi ? Des séances au Magenmagot ? Des bonbons au citron ?

Le ton acide d'Harry n'empêcha pas un sourire moqueur de fleurir sur ses lèvres et quelques personnes ricanèrent.

_ Oh et pour finir, je n'avais rien qui me retenait ici hormis ces cinq-là qui je le savais, s'en sortiraient très bien. Poudlard fait parti de mon passé. Mon passé en tant qu'être vivant. Je suis mort maintenant. Et ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais rien appris ces deux dernières années. Surtout en DCFM en fait, parce qu'à part Remus, vous avez pas eu de super profs.

_ Tu connais le professeur Lupin ? S'exclama Zacharias Smith, à sa place chez les Poufsouffles.

Harry se retourna un instant et lui offrit un clin d'œil qui fit bafouiller le blaireau.

_ Bien sûr. C'est le compagnon de mon parrain.

 _' Enfin, l'un d'eux '_ songea le petit brun, amusé.

Harry pressa doucement son dos contre le torse de son compagnon pour se calmer. Les interruptions des élèves non concernés par toute cette histoire lui permettaient de se calmer mais le fait que ses traîtres d'amis et le directeur soient présents mettaient ses nerfs à rude épreuve. D'autant plus qu'il savait devoir se nourrir d'ici peu de temps.

_ Mais Harry ! Tu dois combattre pour la lumière ! Tu es le Survivant ! Intervint Ron.

_ Pardon ? Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, Ronald, fit Harry, sachant parfaitement que le rouquin détestait son nom complet. Une guerre ne se gagne pas seul et je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me battre quand pratiquement personne – excusez-moi du terme, ne bouge son cul. Quant à cette histoire de prophétie que vous pourriez me ressortir directeur – et oui, je suis au courant, c'est bête, hein ?_, le professeur Trelawney était complètement ivre quand vous lui avez fait passé l'entretien et la prophétie est donc nulle. Par contre, Laïna ici présente a des dons de voyance et elle vu quelque chose d'intéressant : vous et Voldemort en train de vous entre-tués. Il y a eu des morts de ce que j'ai pu apprendre. Principalement vos fans directeur. Quoique, en venant ici, j'imagine qu'on a déjà un peu fait diminuer leur nombre. Tant mieux, les suicidaires seront moins nombreux. Vous cacher derrière moi n'y changera rien. Je veux dire, qui sait ce qui s'est vraiment passé ce soir-là en 81 ? Ma mère a utilisé un très vieux rituel ce soir-là. Moi, j'avais juste la puissance magique nécessaire pour survivre à l'attaque, c'est tout. Enfin, pour clore le sujet de la guerre. Je dirais que c'est _**vous**_ qui avez transformé Tom Jedusor en Voldemort, donc c'est à _**vous**_ , de régler le problème. Après tout, _ **vous**_ êtes le Plus Grand Sorcier de Tous Les Temps, non ?

Harry s'interrompit quelques instants et regarda son créateur, lui demandant silencieusement si celui-ci voulait prendre la suite mais l'homme secoua doucement la tête. Pour l'instant, il le laissait faire.

_ Harry ? Fit doucement Ginny au bout de quelques minutes de silence pesant.

_ Weasley ?

_ Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant Demetri, juste derrière Harry.

Le plus âgé gronda doucement en comprenant le sens de sa question. La jeune fille posait la question pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas un rival entre elle et son ''amour'' pour Harry. Seulement voilà, Demetri n'était pas un rival. Ginny n'était même dans la course. Et il était grand temps qu'elle le comprenne. De toute façon, Harry trouvait qu'elle était trop jeune pour penser au mariage, comme c'était le cas ( il avait été faire un tour dans son esprit par moyen vampirique et non légilimencie ).

_ Voici Demetri.

_ Ton.. ton ami ? Le pressa-t-elle, les yeux brillants d'espoir.

Harry se décala légèrement de son amant pour croiser le regard de celui, sans que jamais leurs mains ne se lâchent.

_ Mon compagnon plutôt.

_ Que... ?

Harry haussa un sourcil, curieux de voir ce que pourrait dire la jeune fille sans faire sauter sa couverture devant toute l'école, les écoles invitées ( _on les avait oublié, hein ?_ ) et les invités du Ministère. Et ce fut grandiose.

_ Tu ne peux pas ! S'exclama-t-elle, vrillant les tympans des vampires présents. Tu ne peux pas l'aimer !

_ Ah ? Fit Harry alors que Demetri entourait possessivement la taille de son partenaire.

_ Tu – tu ne peux pas être avec lui ! Ils me l'ont dit ! Ils m'ont dit que je serai – que je serai..

_ Que tu serais quoi, Ginnevra ?

La susnommé grimaça, gênée d'entendre son nom complet. Elle le détestait. Le haïssait même. Soudain, son regard prit une teinte déterminée et elle releva le menton.

_ Ils ont signé un contrat de mariage pour toi et moi.

Cela souleva des hoquets de stupeur. Les contrats de mariage étaient rarement signés sans que l'un des partis ne soit au courant. Ce n'était pas très légal tout ça. M'enfin, à côté de tout ce qui avait déjà été dénoncé depuis le début de la réunion, ce n'était pas le pire. Mais ce n'était pas non plus un petit délit.

_ Qui ça ''ils'' ?

_ Gin – commença Ron, mais la jeune fille ne l'écouta pas.

_ Maman et le professeur. Le contrat est déjà signé. Il y a ta signature dessus.

Elle était contente d'elle. Peu importe que Harry soit déjà en couple. Ils étaient fait pour être ensemble. La jeune fille avait très souvent été bordée par sa mère avec des histoires du Survivant tandis que son père lui racontait des histoires imaginaires sur des dragons et des princesses. Sa mère, elle, lui avait dit qu'un jour elle épouserait Harry Potter, le Survivant et deviendrait Lady Potter, la plus riche femme de Grande-Bretagne. C'était son rêve et il allait se réaliser grâce à sa mère et au professeur Dumbledore.

À sa grande surprise cependant, le silence choqué fut brisé par le rire d'Harry. Un rire d'abord bas, rauque, presque moqueur, puis il augmenta, et devint presque hystérique et fut seulement calmé lorsque Demetri caressa le bras de son amant. Le regard de Ginny s'étrécit.

_ NE LE TOUCHE PAS !

Elle voulut se jeter sur lui mais avait oublié une chose. Demetri était un vampire. Un vampire quatre fois centenaire qui plus est. Et il était fort. Le jeune homme n'eut aucun mal à la stopper et la plaquer contre la table des employés du Ministère, sa main étreignant la gorge de la jeune fille.

_ Je te conseille de te taire, la tempéra la voix froide de Demetri. Je n'aurai personnellement aucun remord à te tuer pour ce que tu as songé à lui faire subir.

_ Dem, fit doucement Harry en arrivant derrière lui. La tuer ne nous avantage en rien. Susurra-t-il bien qu'un éclat de haine traversa son visage. Quant à toi, Ginnevra, sache que le contrat n'était pas valide. Penser pouvoir vous moquer des gobelins était un paris risqué. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'ils ont trouvé pour se venger de vous. Ça va être très gros. Mais pour ton information, sache que Demetri est mon compagnon, ce qui signifie que tu auras beau faire n'importe quoi, je ne te trouverais jamais aucun intérêt. Tu as de la chance, pour l'instant, je ne t'en veux pas trop. Je sais que tu as été influencée toute petite par les choix de Molly Weasley et d'Albus Dumbledore. Et comme tu étais en première année tu n'as pas pu faire grand-chose pour contribuer à leurs plans. Cependant, je sais que tu serais allée bien plus loin si j'étais resté en vie les deux dernières années. Donc, je t'en veux. Un peu. Et t'en prendre à mon partenaire était la pire chose que tu pouvais faire. Je ne peux donc te conseiller qu'une chose : c'est de ne jamais mettre les pieds en Italie.

Demetri relâcha la jeune fille qui se redressa difficilement en toussant et il éloigna son jeune compagnon d'elle. Elle pouvait être dangereuse. Une fois mis en sécurité derrière Jane et Alec, Demetri caressa doucement la joue de son compagnon.

_ Est-ce que ça va, Little Red ? Nous pouvons sortir si tu n'en peux plus ?

Personne n'entendait ce qu'ils se disaient tous deux et Harry en était soulagé. Il ne devait pas laisser ses faiblesses ressortir. En présence d'ennemis. Harry secoua doucement la tête et plongea son regard dans celui du plus âgé.

_ Ça va. Murmura-t-il. Je peux gérer encore un peu.

Malgré tout, Demetri resta collé à son amant. Les yeux de celui-ci luisaient d'un éclat féroce et étaient presque entièrement rouge : la soif allait bientôt être insoutenable. Bien sûr, Demetri savait que Harry ne liquiderait jamais un innocent. De toute façon, Little Red préférait largement son sang à lui et la réciproque était vraie. Néanmoins, avec la haine qu'il contenait depuis deux ans en lui, il était possible qu'il attaque l'un des responsables de sa mort.

_ Harry.. je suis désolée pour le comportement de Ginny mais elle est jeune. Et puis – et puis... ce n'est pas parce que tu es mort que tu dois nous oublier.

_ Bon sang Granger, quel est ton putain de problème ? Gronda Harry.

Oh – oh mauvais signe. Quand Harry commençait à jurer, c'est qu'il frôlait ses limites. Aussi, Demetri enroula à nouveau ses bras autour de sa taille. Cela calmait le plus jeune et si jamais il venait à perdre le contrôle, Demetri pourrait plus facilement le retenir.

_ Je te signale que toi aussi tu es indirectement responsable de ma mort ! Parce que tu savais ce qui se passait là-bas et t'as jamais rien dit ! Jamais rien fait pour m'aider, rien !

Le soudain éclat du Survivant-Qui-Ne-Survit-Plus avait fait sursauté plusieurs personnes qui frissonnèrent quand les vagues de chaleur qui s'échappaient doucement de Red pour envelopper les étudiants dans un cocon de douceur se transformèrent en courants d'air glacés.

Marcus, voyant que son Child perdait progressivement le contrôle, fut à côté de lui en instant et posa une main sur son épaule et plongea son regard dans celui du plus jeune avant de lever les yeux vers le compagnon de celui-ci.

« Fais-le sortir et nourris-le, s'il te plaît. » susurra-t-il.

Demetri acquiesça et se courba légèrement face à l'ordre de son souverain et, en un instant, les deux passaient déjà les portes de la Grande Salle.

Quand il fut sûr que Harry était déjà en train de se nourrir, Marcus se tourna vers Albus et la jeune fille et les fusilla d'un regard carmin.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air de savoir ce que nous vous reprochons. »

Hermione ne répondit rien et chercha de l'aide en tournant la tête vers Ronald. Celui-ci était livide. On ne lui avait pas tellement parlé mais les regards que les vampires tournaient parfois vers lui en disaient long. Surtout pour leurs camarades qui observaient les moindres faits et gestes des créatures face à eux.

« Red vous avait dit ce qu'il se passait là-bas. Il vous avait prévenu de l'enfer qu'il vivait chez ces personnes mais est-ce qu'une seule fois vous avez pris la peine de l'écouter ? Est-ce que vous avez seulement cru en ses paroles ?

_ Harry n'aime pas son oncle et sa tante, confia Dumbledore, un sourire contrit aux lèvres. Je vous assure que les Dursley étaient -

_ Mais vous n'êtes jamais allés voir comment il vivait là-bas, _directeur_. »

À la façon dont il avait prononcé le dernier mot, cela ressortit comme la pire des insultes et le vieux professeur blêmit un peu en comprenant qu'il était sur une pente glissante. Les vampires avaient-ils déjà prévu cela quand ils avaient accepté de le rencontrer ?

_ Vous n'étiez pas là non plus quand nous l'avons trouvé, agonisant dans ce _Petit Placard Sous l'Escalier_.

Il y eu un silence. Glacial. 'L'Affaire du Placard' était vraiment taboue parmi les vampires. Felix était celui qui était intervenu, parlant en public pour la première fois depuis le début de la réunion. Et même lui, Child du seigneur Aro et cinq fois centenaire(1) avait brisé son masque de neutralité froide pour façonner un air irrité ( Heeh ~ voilà l'euphémisme du siècle ) sur son visage. Le silence était de mise dans la salle. Alors... alors comme ça le Survivant était mort chez son oncle et sa tante ? Un... un meurtre ?

_ Avez-vous vu ses souvenirs, vous qui prenez un malin plaisir à violer l'esprit de vos élèves ? Est-ce que vous avez vu de quelle façon ils l'ont traité sous prétexte que les parents de Red étaient des sorciers ? Savez-vous seulement quelles sont les conséquences des sévices qu'il a subit chez les Dursley ?

_ Oui, bien sûr que vous le saviez, poursuivit Caïus, un sourire cruel aux lèvres. Après tout, à quoi vous aurez servi un héros rebelle et indépendant ? Il vous fallait une arme que vous pourriez vous-même façonner et facilement brisable, n'est-ce pas ?

Le silence lui répondit et une grimacé vint enlaidir le visage gracieux du vampire aux cheveux blonds.

_ Vous en prendre à un enfant... gronda-t-il.

.

Harry conduisit Demetri près d'une alcôve où il le plaqua doucement contre le mur. Bien qu'étant un vampire, sa force physique était de toute façon inférieure à celle de son compagnon qui n'en ressentit aucune douleur. S'accrochant doucement aux épaules du plus âgé, Red se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser délicatement les lèvres froide de son amant. Les yeux d'Harry étaient rouges, Demetri l'avait remarqué. Il avait soif, était en colère. Il avait mal aussi, très mal. Le vampire quatre fois centenaire enroula ses bras autour de la taille de son soumis et se pencha pour déposer ses lèvres sur la nuque de celui-ci. Red ronronna de plaisir et nicha sa tête dans le cou de l'homme, la frottant contre lui. Demetri le rapprocha et embrassa tendrement le sommet de son crâne avant de plonger dans le regard carmin du plus jeune. Ils n'avaient pas pu profiter de moments seuls ensembles ces dernières semaines, entre les missions, les patrouilles et les réunions. Ces moments à deux étaient donc d'autant plus appréciés qu'ils étaient rares et dès qu'ils pouvaient se retrouver, ils le faisaient.

C'était un fait reconnu de tous qu'ils étaient un couple très fusionnel. Red aidait Demetri à profiter un peu plus de la v – de la mort et lui avait permis de se découvrir extrêmement doux. Quant à Demetri, il offrait à son Little Red l'amour et l'affection auxquels il n'avait jamais eu droit.

« _Bois, mon ange._ » souffla Demetri en retournant à l'italien avant de le redresser légèrement pour l'embrasser. Harry ne se fit pas prier et, tout en douceur, il enroula ses bras autour du cou du plus âgé. Celui-ci se pencha un peu pour soulever Harry, se retourner et le plaquer contre le mur. Par habitude, Harry noua ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant. D'un geste, Demetri incita Harry à se nourrir. Ce dernier pencha la tête en avant et embrassa tendrement, presque timidement, la nuque de son compagnon, à l'endroit exact qu'il s'apprêtait à mordre. Sa bouche s'incurva vers le bas ( le haut ? ) et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour inhaler le parfum fleuri de son vampire. Red se laissa bercer par leur magie vampirique et sa main droite trouva naturellement sa place dans les courts cheveux blonds cuivrés, à la base de sa nuque. Ses canines ressortirent entre ses lèvres et leurs pointes vinrent doucement entailler la peau froide de Demetri. Celui-ci laissa échapper un souffle ( vestige d'une vie passée ) et ses bras se resserrèrent autour de sa taille menue.

Les yeux de Red rougeoyèrent dans l'obscurité et un grondement presque bestial quitta ses lèvres : il pouvait sentit le sang s'agiter sous la peau plus âgé. _Sang_. Cela l'excita et bientôt, ses crocs s'enfoncèrent dans la gorge de son amant, s'abreuvant avec soif du liquide carmin qui coulait le long de ses lèvres et de son menton. Harry s'était toujours demandé pourquoi la grande majorité des sorciers pensaient que les vampires n'avaient plus de sang dans leurs corps. Quelle absurdité ! Comment un vampire et un calice pouvaient-ils finaliser leur lien et se nourrir si le vampire n'avait pas de sang ? Quelle belle bande d'idiots arrogants.

Demetri soupirait de bien-être alors que son jeune amant étanchait sa soif. Red n'avait jamais tué lorsqu'il se nourrissait. À son réveil après sa transformation, il avait refusé de se nourrir au dépend d'une personne, sachant qu'il ne pourrait se contrôler. Il n'avait même pas treize ans à l'époque. Demetri savait cela parce que les gardes s'étaient montrés curieux vis-à-vis de leur nouveau membre et qu'il avait lui-même été chargé – les jours où Marcus et Flix ne pouvaient le faire_, d'apporter la fiole de sang prélevé sur quelqu'un afin de la faire boire au jeune homme. Le nouveau-né avait été terrifié. Pas à l'idée d'être devenu un ''monstre'' comme on pourrait s'y attendre mais plutôt à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler et de vider son donneur de sang.

Red rétracta lentement ses crocs, se détachant à regret mais repu et apaisé, et il décida de rester accroché à son vampire comme un koala à son arbre ( elle est mignonne cette comparaison ). Demetri raffermit son étreinte, le plaquant un peu plus contre le mur, tous deux cherchant à se fondre l'un dans l'autre. Harry gémit doucement de bien-être, le sang l'enivrant toujours et le parfum fleuri de son vampire le rendant fou. Il pourrait rester ainsi pour toujours, légèrement(3) assoupi. Leurs hanches se soudèrent alors que Demetri embrassait avec force les lèvres roses de son partenaire. Harry soupira d'aise mais un gémissement lui échappa lorsque les tissus de leurs vêtements frottèrent l'un contre l'autre au niveau leurs bas-ventre.

« Dem...

_ Red ? »

Le garçon se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Il voulait vraiment poursuivre leurs affaires, néanmoins, ils devaient retourner auprès de leur famille et veiller sur eux. Un bruissement de cape non loin retint son attention mais il se contenta d'embrasser la jugulaire de son amant.

« Je crois qu'on ira les déranger plus tard. » chuchota une voix en se détournant de la vue très sensuelle – un chouïa trop pour leur pauvre petit cerveau_, dégagée par la scène face à eux.

Un rire léger monta dans la gorge du petit brun et il résonna dans le couloir pas si désert que cela alors qu'il regardait Theodore Nott et quelques aînés ainsi que d'autres verts et argents de son âge regagner la Grande Salle à la hâte, le rouge aux joues.

_ Je crois que nous devrions retourner dans la Salle, marmotta Harry contre le torse du plus grand.

Demetri esquissa un léger sourire et déposa son compagnon au sol, lui donnant quelques instant pour se recomposer un visage calme – et non l'air de quelqu'un ayant été interrompu et très frustré.

_ Je m'occuperais de toi cette nuit, susurra Demetri.

Un frisson le traversa de part en part, mélange d'anticipation et d'excitation. Les yeux d'Harry, qui avait repris leur couleur vert émeraude, cerclés de rouge, brillèrent et les petites mains d'Harry prirent en coupe le visage délicat du meilleur traqueur des Volturi avant de l'embrasser avec amour.

« Merci Demetri Sergei Mordvinov Volturi(2). »

Et, juste comme ça, Harry attrapa la main de son vampire et l'enjoignit à le suivre. Demetri déambula à sa suite. S'il avait été encore humain, il aurait probablement rougit face au ton employé par Red. C'était un ton empli de reconnaissance et d'amour. Demetri était heureux d'être un vampire à ce moment-là, parce qu'il aurait très certainement perdu son self-contrôle et sauté sur Harry sinon. Et au diable les regards et oreilles indiscrètes !

En quelques secondes, ils furent de retour à leurs anciennes places, derrière les souverains, gagnant des halètements surpris. Dumbledore fronça les sourcils en fixant les yeux à nouveau verts d'Harry.

_ Tu t'es déjà nourris Harry ? J'espère que tu n'as pas tué de créatures magiques, le réprimanda-t-il d'un ton paternaliste. Tu devrais éviter de t'approcher de la Forêt Interdite, les centaures doivent t'en vouloir.

Harry montra les crocs, tout comme ses amis.

_ Tout d'abord, directeur, mon nom est Red Volturi. Comme je l'ai déjà dit à Miss Granger, seuls mes proches m'appellent encore parfois Harry. Ensuite, je n'ai jamais tué personne en me nourrissant ( Il était intéressant de notifier que Harry avait précisé n'avoir tué personne en se nourrissant. Avait-il déjà tué quelqu'un ? ). Enfin, comme des compagnons, le sang qui me nourris le plus et qui m'est le plus délicieux est celui de Demetri.

Silence. 1 Temps. Reprise.

_ Je ne vois donc pas pourquoi les centaures en auraient après moi. Et surtout, je ne vois pas pourquoi je retournerai dans la Forêt avant le départ.

Silence. 2 Temps. Reprise.

Ron prit son courage à deux mains.

_ Mais Harry ( crispation de Red ), mec, tu vas reprendre les cours.

Le rictus d'Harry lui donna une réponse claire.

_ Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Demanda Fred, sincèrement surpris.

_ Il est bien mieux dans son nid ( cela arracha un grondement amusé aux gardes, un sourire des souverains et un couinement indigné du concerné ). T'imagines ? Ici, il devrait sans cesse surveiller ses arrières pour échapper à une tentative de meurtre ou à des traîtres dans votre genre !

Le ton au début amusé et joyeux de George avait laissé place à une attaque mordante et Hermione sursauta.

_ Et puis, Harry a le même niveau que nous dans la plupart des matières et il nous dépasse en enchantements, DCFM et SACM. Franchement Ryry, t'as bien fait de partir.

Harry offrit aux jumeaux un sourire lumineux.

_ Mais Harry -

_ Ah Weasley ! L'interrompit brusquement Red. Justement, je devais te voir. Fit-il alors que les jumeaux encerclaient discrètement leur frère.

_ Huh.

Fred plongea sa main dans la poche de robe de Ron. Celui-ci hurla, craignant des attouchements incestueux en public – après tout, vu les sons qui sortaient parfois à travers la porte de leur chambre, il avait de quoi être effrayé_, et, voulut s'éloigner mais George le retint et Fred poussa un cri victorieux en sortant le rat des poches du garçon.

_ Croutârd !

_ Par ailleurs directeur, vous n'avez aucun droit de me forcer à rester ici puisque je ne suis ni pupille de l'état, ni un pupille de Poudlard et vous n'êtes pas mon tueur. Ce serait de la séquestration.

_ Je suis ton tuteur magique, Harry. Le contra Dumbledore.

Silence. Un silence qui aurait pu s'éterniser si un sourire narquois n'avait pas étiré les lèvres du Survivant-Qui-Ne-Survit-Plus.

_ Non, vous ne l'êtes pas. J'ai demandé au gestionnaire des Voûtes Potter, le directeur adjoint de Gringott, un certain Ragnok, s'il pouvait reprendre votre rôle une fois votre inaptitude prouvée. Quant à mon parrain -

_ Harry.

Inutile de dire que Dumbledore se reçut un regard noir.

_ C'est Sirius Black.

Silence. 3 Temps. Reprise.

Harry se tourna vers la table des invités du Ministère. Il n'avait pas prévu leur présence mais cela leur épargnera du temps. Sans aucune délicatesse, il attrapa le rat que lui tendait Fred et le tint de telle sorte qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper.

« Enfuis-toi et je t'éviscère. » gronda Harry en levant le bras tenant le rat à hauteur de son visage.

Il put presque entendre l'animagus déglutir. Harry songea un instant à le balancer purement et simplement mais rejeta rapidement l'idée et s'arrêta devant Antonin Dolohov en baissant la main, mais gardant une emprise serrée sur la bestiole gigotante.

_ Lord Dolohov, mon nom est Red Volturi, Lord de la Noble et Ancienne Maison des Potter.

_ Enchanté Lord Potter.

Harry inclina la tête avec politesse.

_ Les Potter et les Dolohov ont toujours entretenu des liens étroits en rapport avec l'Alliance en date depuis 1713. j'espère que cette alliance n'a pas été entachée.

Antonin avait les yeux rivés sur l'adolescent. Bien différent de deux ans plus tôt. À vrai dire, il avait vaguement gardé un œil sur l'Héritier des Potter lors de l'arrivée de celui-ci à Poudlard. Il n'était pas parvenu à trouver le domicile du gosse, même en fouinant dans les allées perdues du Département des Mystères ou celui de l'Enfance Magique. Et maintenant, il apprenait que ce petit con de Dumbledore l'avait... abandonné chez ces petits...# # !... Antonin en perdait ses mots.

_ En aucun cas Lord Potter, l'alliance entre nos deux maisons est toujours sous contrat.

Un bref sourire étira le visage de l'adolescent.

_ Je m'en réjouis. Répondit celui-ci et l'on pouvait voir qu'il était sincère.

Finalement, le jeune vampire se tourna vers le patriarche Malfoy qui le dévisageait avec la plus grande des attentions.

_ Lord Malfoy, on dit que vous êtes en bons termes avec le chef des Aurors britanniques.

_ C'est exact Lord Potter. Puis-je connaître l'objet de votre demande ?

Harry acquiesça et secoua brutalement son bras pour montrer le rat qu'il tenait. Le dégoût visible dans ses yeux était compréhensible. La créature était ignoble. Que ce soit un rat, passe encore, mais il était tellement sale ! Cependant, il y avait autre chose dans le regard du jeune vampire. C'était cette haine incommensurable qu'ils ne comprenaient pas.

_ Mon parrain est innocent de tout crime dont il est injustement accusé. Il a été envoyé en prison sans procès. Je compte demander audience auprès du bureau des aurors et d'Amélia Bones. Avec votre appui, la chose serait vite réglée si nous venions à nous absenter. Bien sûr, vous pourriez vous assurer du soutien de la maison Potter pour les lois votées au Magenmagot tant qu'elles sont en accord avec l'avis de nos Ancêtres.

Red était bon. Il ne laissait filtrer aucune information quant à une quelconque affiliation ou affinité. Tout n'était que politique.

_ Bien sûr Lord Potter. Si vous avez des preuves..

_ Ceci ( Harry désigna le rat qui s'agitait frénétiquement ) est Peter Pettigrow sous sa forme animagus. Je suis qu'avec un interrogatoire sous veritaserum, il se fera un _plaisir_ de parler.

_ Bien sûr. Charles, Byron.

Charles Flint et Byron Montague se levèrent, baguettes en main et, tandis que le premier jetait le sortilège ''Animagi Revelio'', Byron retenait le désormais humain avec des menottes bloque-animarus.

_ Non pas Croutard !

_ Tais-toi Ronnie ! S'écrièrent les jumeaux, irrités.

_ Tu vois bien que c'est Pettigrow.

_ Enfin vu que Maman était au courant, peut-être l'étais-tu aussi.

Cependant, au vu du teint verdâtre du rouquin, il n'était pas au courant et George se prit le menton, pensif.

_ Il doit y avoir une épidémie de pédophilie. D'abord le directeur, maintenant celui-là -

_ Je n'vous permets pas messieurs Weasley ! Tonna Albus.

_ Alors nous nous permettons nous-même. Au cas où vous n'auriez pas compris, même si par un miracle insoupçonné ( ''Pot d'vin !'' s'écria Fred ) vous parveniez à rester directeur ici, plus personne ne vous respectera. On sait tous très bien ce que vous avez fait. Même si l'on est loin de connaître l'étendue de toutes vos machinations.

Fred et George étaient heureux. Albus Dumbledore, le _Grand Bubus Bumbledore_ , était comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Ses joues étaient rougies d'indignation et son souffle, court et saccadé.

_ Bon, c'est vrai qu'après, vos partenaires semblaient consentant, mais ils n'en restaient pas moins vos étudiants ! S'exclama George, scandalisé.

_ C'est du détournement de mineurs ! Renchérit son jumeau en frissonnant d'effroi.

Harry ricana à la vue de l'enseignant tandis que Aro et Caïus souriaient légèrement face à l'acte grotesque de fausse 'innocence naïve' jouée par les jumeaux Weasley.

Santiago et Dino s'agitèrent en écoutant les jumeaux. Eux aussi voulaient absolument jouer à ce nouveau jeu dont les deux rouquins avaient l'air si friands.

_ Cela suffit ! Tonna le directeur (plus pour très longtemps !) en jetant un regard furibond à Fred et George. Votre mère sera mise au courant de cela, les prévint-il #menaça tu veux dire?#.Je ne pense pas qu'elle approuve.

Ron ricana mais s'étrangla avec sa salive lorsqu'il avisa le rictus narquois des héritiers des Maraudeurs.

_ Faîtes donc. Notre père sera ravi. Surtout quand nous lui rapporterons -

_ En plus de nos souvenirs !

_ Le rapporte de la réunion secrète du 15 février.

… On vit le directeur pâlir, ce fait élargissant d'autant plus les sourires démentiels des jumeaux.

_ Oui. Je suis même sûr que tout le monde serait curieux de sav -

Fred ne poursuivit pas : les gardes, silencieux depuis leur entrée dans le château, venaient de se déplacer pour former une barrière protectrice entre eux et la table des enseignants tandis que les trois souverains, entourés de Janes, Alec et Flix reculaient vers eux dans une position défensive. Harry et Demetri venaient quant à eux de se placer devant Luna, Kevin et Neville et Harry laissait planer sa main crispée autour de l'étui qui retenait son poignard stylisé. Albus s'était en fait redressé de toute sa hauteur et avait posé sa main sur l'étui de sa baguette, la tenant dans une emprise serrée. Voilà de quoi rendre les gens très alertes. Malgré leur mépris pour lui, Dumbledore restait tout de même l'un des plus puissants sorciers de tous les Temps en Grande-Bretagne. Ils avaient beau être de puissants vampires, les souverains – Marcus en particulier_, ne voulaient pas mettre en danger la ''vie'' – ou plutôt la mort, des autres gardes. Et Red était lui-même encore affaibli suite à une mission périlleuse.

_ Vousn e devriez pas faire cela, directeur. Intervint Aro, d'une voix doucereuse. Ils sont encore élèves dans cette école.

_ Plus pour longtemps si j'ai mon mot à dire. Maugré Albus.

_ Dommage parce que l'on ne vous demande pas votre avis, Dumbledore. Intervint Zephir Delorm, un employé haut placé du Département de l'Éducation du Ministère de la Magie. Je crois nous que nous avons plus qu'assez de preuves de votre incompétence et je suis assez sûr que le bureau des Aurors sera ravi d'entendre toutes ces informations.

Un sourire malicieux étira les lèvres d'Harry. Il ne faiblit même pas quand le directeur s'adressa à lui, le regard fou. Il se figea seulement un instant :

« Toi _mon garçon_ , tu vas retourner chez ton oncle et ta tante !

_ Albus ! Couina Minerva McGonagall, horrifiée.

 __ Ne m'appelez pas ''mon garçon'', vous, espère de vieux poisson !_ » vociféra Harry.

Seul son groupe d'amis, sa famille vampirique et Blaise Zabini le comprirent et ce dernier se fendit la poire, riant à gorge déployée sous le regard curieux des autres sorciers présents dans la Grande Salle qui, bien qu'ayant compris qu'il s'agissait d'une insulte, n'avaient rien appris d'autre.

Harry fit la moue avant de reprendre calmement.

_ De toute façon les Dursley sont morts.

Silence. 2 Temps. Reprise.

_ Q... Quoi ? Fit Albus, abasourdi et très pâle.

Harry lui lança un regard vide.

_ C'est comme s'ils avaient senti quelque chose. Ils sont venus Volterra à peu près un an après que l'oncle Vernon m'ait tué.

Son ton monocorde alors même qu'il évoquait sa propre mort provoqua des frissons dans l'assemblée.

_ Ils ont été punis.

_ Harry c'est un meurtre ! S'horrifia Hermione.

Red lui lança un regard furieux.

_ Je suis Red Volturi fillette, seuls mes amis m'appellent encore Harry. Répéta-t-il pour ce qui lui sembla être la millième fois de la soirée. Et tu ne sais rien de cette affaire alors ferme-là.

Le jeune vampire lança un regard interrogateur à Marcus en attente de son approbation pour continuer puis reprit :

« Ce sont les Volturi qui règnent sur Volterra et l'Italie. Ils gouvernent les vampires du monde entier, mais à Volterra, ils gouvernent moldus, vampires et sorciers. Les Dursley ont brisé la règle la plus importante. Dans le monde de la Magie, il existe une Grande Règle pour les sorciers et les moldus mis au Secret. Ils ne doivent pas le dévoiler. Ensuite, selon les cas, on verra diverses façons de la régler la chose et une sentence sera donnée pour les personnes ayant outrepassé les lois. Pour nous autre vampires, il y a une grande Loi. Outre celle qui dit que tout moldu au courant pour les vampires ( mais qui ne connaît pas le monde magique ) doit être transformé ou tué, il y a celle qui dit que tout moldu brisant le secret sera tué sans sommation. Petunia et Vernon Dursley ont hurlé au scandale en pleine rue lorsqu'ils se sont rendus compte que leur guide avait les yeux rouge. Ils ont brisé la _Loi du Secret_. De plus, ils ont blessé physiquement et moralement d'autres moldus à Volterra. Ils ont désobéit à la première règle fixée par les Volturi, le Clan de Vampire qui règne sur le monde des buveurs de sang comme vous aimez nous appelez. Et pour ça, ils devaient mourir.

_ Sans parler de ce qu'ils t'ont fait ! S'exclama Dino, le regard brillant.

Harry se tut quelques instants puis acquiesça.

_ S'ils avaient été partout ailleurs, ils seraient peut-être – et je dis bien peut-être_, restés en vie.

Harry garda le silence quelques instants puis tourna la tête vers son ancienne meilleure amie qui avait toujours l'air horrifiée.

« Ne t'en fais pas Granger, j'ai été relativement rapide. N'importe quel autre garde les auraient torturé pendant plusieurs jours

_ Vu ce qu'ils t'ont fait, je les aurais maintenu en vie au moins un mois pour les tuer lentement, très lentement. » Fit un garde.

Harry lui adressa un sourire amusé puis se réintéressa brièvement à la jeune fille humaine.

_ Tu vois ? En comparaison, j'ai été vraiment gentil. J'ai fait en sorte de terminer cela rapidement.

Red sembla réfléchir intensément à quelque chose puis il se tourna vers la table professeur et plongea son regard hypnotique dans les orbes sombres de son ancien professeur de Potions :

« Professeur Rogue, je vous remercie d'avoir veillé sur moi lorsque j'étais à Poudlard. »

Pour prouver la sincérité de ses paroles, le jeune homme s'inclina profondément. Peut-être pas autant que s'il avait été face à ses souverains, mais presque. Il entendit vaguement les couinements de surprise mais était trop concentré sur le maître des potions pour y faire attention. Il avait entendu son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge. Il savait que l'homme était surpris – que dire, choqué_, par ses actes. Sans doute aurait-il cru que le rejeton Potter ne s'abaisserait jamais à... et bien, s'abaisser. Encore une chose que l'on croyait savoir sur lui et qui était de toute évidence fausse. C'était un petit truc personnel, mais Red ne voulait pas quitter ce château sans que ses anciennes connaissances ne connaissent toutes l'étendue des mensonges proférés au fil des années. Le regard toujours plongé dans celui de son ancien professeur, Harry s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour se distraire de ce moment gênant lorsqu'il entendit un froissement de cape. Il tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir Ronald pointer sa baguette vers Marcus.

_ Ça suffit mec, tu ne sais plus c'que tu dis. Ces buveurs de sang t'ont complètement retourné le cerveau.

Ronald n'eut jamais le temps de prononcer la formule de son sortilège offensif. Déjà, Demetri et les autres gardes encadraient les trois souverains. Harry, quant à lui, réagit au quart de tour. En une fraction de seconde, il fondit sur le rouquin et le balança sans aucun effort sur l'une des tables des verts et argents. Il fut aussitôt sur lui et attrapa un Ronald visiblement sonné, par le col de sa chemise.

« Tu es encore plus stupide que dans mes souvenirs, Ronald, susurra Harry. Attaquer l'un de nos souverains était la pire erreur que tu pouvais commettre et je doute que ton très cher directeur puisse faire quelque chose pour te sauver de cette infamie puisque lui-même doit être en pleine disgrâce. Je peux t'assurer que tu ne t'en sortiras pas avec de simples excuses, mais ce n'est, de toute façon pas comme si tu étais assez intelligent pour savoir quand t'incliner et t'excuser, pas vrai ? »

Dumbledore n'aimait pas être rabaissé ainsi mais devait avouer que maintenant que toute l'attention n'était plus sur lui, il pouvait se calmer et se remettre en selle. Il doutait cependant qu'on le laisse faire. Les vampires semblaient bien s'amuser de tout ceci et les autres, aussi bien étudiants que professeurs et invités semblaient partagés entre amusement – devant cet acte grotesque_, et fureur ( après lui apparemment ).

« Pose encore la main ou la baguette sur mon Créateur, Ronnie.. et tu la sentiras passer. » le menaça calmement Harry avant de relâcher son étreinte sur le faux-Gryffondor.

Harry doutait très sérieusement que ce soit le genre de personnes que le Fondateur de la maison des lions veuille dans sa maison mais après tout, qui était-il pour juger ? Le jeune vampire ne voulait pas s'excuser pour la table presque détruite de trois Serpentards : c'était la faute à Ronald. Cependant, il avait été bien élevé ( par les vampires, pas par cette... de famille Dursley ). aussi, prit-il sur lui pour faire preuve de politesse, le dos droit et une main sur le cœur.

« Je vous prie de m'excuser pour les dommages occasionné par la chute de Weasley. Cela ne se reproduira pas. »

Bien sûr, la douceur et le professionnalisme de sa voix charma immédiatement les trois jeunes étudiants de troisième années qui acquiescèrent immédiatement, des étoiles dans les yeux. Harry leur adressa un doux sourire puis regagna sa place, non sans traîner Ronald à sa suite pour le laisser tomber lorsqu'il fut assez proche de Granger.

« Granger, tu devrais surveiller ton petit-ami. » fit-il d'une voix traînante.

Il s'était beaucoup entraîné pour reproduire parfaitement le ton traînant de Malfoy junior et Red trouvait qu'il s'en sortait plutôt bien. Marcus lui adressa un sourire approbateur quand Red eut retrouvé le contact de son compagnon et Harry lui sourit presque timidement. Il était heureux d'avoir pu défendre son Créateur, et sa famille dans un sens plus généralisé. Finalement, cette journée s'était très bien déroulée. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit ses cinq amis sorciers l'étreindre en sentant venir l'heure du départ et les remercia d'un regard. Les longs au revoir impossibles à arrêter n'était pas trop son truc, d'autant plus qu'il était certain de revoir ces cinq-là dans un laps de temps relativement court ( même pour un humain ). Caïus leva finalement les yeux de ses ongles et dévisagea distraitement le directeur-mais-plus-pour-longtemps avant de prendre la parole :

« Vous comprendrez donc que nous n'avons pas vraiment la tête à signer une alliance avec vous. Dumbledore.

_ Nous ne nous allierons jamais avec une personne de votre genre. Avoua Marcus. alors que les gardes Volturi commençaient à se détourner de la table professorale pour faire quelque pas à vitesse humaine.

_ Après tout, vous avez commis plusieurs délits et pas des plus petits. Outre ce que vous avez fait à Harry et les nombreuses lois que vous avez brisé il y aussi votre petit problème de pédophilie. Nous n'allons pas nous allier à vous pour vous permettre de faire de telles choses sous notre nez. Reprit Caïus. Les jumeaux ont pointé la bonne direction en abordant ce point.

Appuyé contre le torse de Démetri, Harry ricana en voyant Hermione et Ron rougir brutalement. Ginny n'était pas beaucoup mieux, après tout : c'était le prix à payer pour s'assurer d'être la prochaine Lady Potter.

Demetri se recula légèrement et attrapa la main d'Harry en sentant lui aussi l'heure du départ arriver. Un court échange de regard avec Aro le lui confirma et les deux vampires bougèrent dans un même mouvement.

_ Et bien, je ne peux pas dire que c'était un plaisir de vous revoir, fit Harry à l'intention de ses traîtres d'amis et du directeur. Donc je me contenterai de dire que c'était un plaisir de revoir les autres personnes. Aussi bref fut ce moment.

Et il commença à partir en compagnie de son amant, après avoir étreint une dernière fois ses cinq amis sorciers. Il sentit vaguement le regard de Minerva McGonagall brûler dans son dos. Il aurait voulu lui dire quelque chose, mais ne savait pas quoi, alors il garda le silence. Il savait que la femme se sentait coupable, mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Il était peut-être mort et il avait peut-être refait sa vie – sa mort, mais la directrice de la maison des rouge et or devait apprendre à vivre avec certaines choses sur la conscience. Elle devait se souvenir que si elle avait un peu plus combattu la décision du directeur, il aurait pu avoir une enfance. Elle devait apprendre à ne pas faire confiance aveuglément. C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne se retourna pas, alors même qu'il savait le regard de la vieille femme, humide de larmes contenues. Il y aurait des leçons à tirer de cette journée.

Alors que l'on regardait les vampires se retirer dans un calme absolu, Aro s'arrêta et se retourna une dernière fois vers le vieil homme glucosé :

« Au fait directeur. Je me demande comment les sorciers peuvent encore vous faire confiance pour diriger une école pleine d'enfant quand vous avez réussi à envoyer un gosse à l'abattoir et ce, en toute connaissance de cause. »

Sur cette déclaration, la délégation du Clan Volturi quitta les lieux sans plus de cérémonie. En à peine quelques heures, ils avaient réussi à anéantir la réputation et la vie de cinq personnes ( si l'on comptait Molly ). C'était une bonne journée.

Il y eut un moment de flottement alors que l'on accusait le coup de cette journée et le répercussions qu'elles allaient avoir sur le monde Sorcier.

« A - Attendez... Potter est le Child de l'un des trois fondateurs Volturi ? Fit Marcus Flint au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence.

Plusieurs hoquets de stupeur résonnèrent dans la salle alors que Kevin Entwhistle éclatait de rire, suivit des quatre autres sorciers. Les cris colériques ne tardèrent pas à suivre ce rire, chacun y allant de son cri de guerre ou de son petit commentaire pour faire comprendre à certaines personnes ce qu'ils pensaient de leurs actions. Inutile de dire que certains allaient souffrir de leurs actions.

.

.

Trois jours plus tard, Theodore Nott fut surpris de recevoir une lettre de Red Volturi ( et Dino ! ) l'invitant, lui et ses amis à rester en contact avec eux. Il faut croire que les Serpentards avaient eux aussi fait forte impression aux vampires ! Theo et ses camarades s'empressèrent de maintenir au courant les vampires sur ce qui était arrivé suite à leur visite. Ils ne doutaient pas un seul instant que Kevin, Lovegood, Londubat les Weasley Twins leur en parleraient sûrement mais ils étaient si excités que lorsque Red leur demanda des informations, ils déballèrent tout :

Comment Granger et les deux jeunes Weasley avaient été exclus pour une période indéterminée du fait de l'enquête en cours sur eux ( et surtout parce qu'aucun étudiant ne voulaient se retrouver à moins de cinquante mètres d'eux ), ou que Dumbledore avait été escorté au Ministère pour y être interrogé et qu'il était en ce moment-même en cellule en attente d'un jugement. Ils apprirent également aux vampires que le procès afin d'innocenter Sirius Black était en cours et que Peter Pettigrow allait être interrogé dans la soirée.

.

Harry sourit en lisant les dernières lettres de Nott et Kevin. Il pouvait sentir d'ici l'excitation et l'amusement de ses anciens camarades. Pour lui, tout allait bien. Il était enfin libéré totalement de son passé. Comme le lui avait promis son vampire, Demetri s'était occupé de lui après quelques heures après avoir quitté Poudlard. Il s'était même tellement bien occupé de lui que même en tant que vampire, il avait eu du mal à marcher les deux jours qui avait suivi leur rapport sexuel. Inutile de dire qu'il s'était fait charrié par les autres gardes – Dino en particulier, qui prenait un malin plaisir à rire de tout. Harry était assez amusé en fait. Et heureux, vraiment heureux. À vrai dire, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ne ressentait plus ce petit resserrement au niveau de sa poitrine. Alors qu'il ne sentait plus son cœur battre, il avait toujours ressentit cette pointe de douleur à l'endroit où se situait son cœur. Maintenant cependant, maintenant que cette histoire était réglée, il sentait qu'il pouvait se concentrer sur des choses plus importantes comme.. comme sa famille, la protection de celle-ci et -

_ Red ?

Harry leva les yeux de son bouquin sur lequel reposait les lettres et dévisagea son vampire.

_ Dem ?

Demetri se pencha pour l'embrasser et en profita pour prendre le livre et les lettres qu'il déposa sur le guéridon à côté du fauteuil sur lequel était installé Harry.

« Santiago m'a dit que tu remarchais normalement.

_ Hum ?

_ Je me suis dis que l'on pourrait peut-être remettre ça ? »

Harry rouvrit un instant les yeux pour tomber sur le regard assombri de désir de son fiancé avant d'approuver.

Et, alors qu'il se laissait entraîner dans leur chambre à coucher, Harry sourit brillamment en songeant qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux dans la vie que dans sa mort.

Il s'appelait Red Volturi, était le fils de Marcus Volturi et son compagnon était Demetri Volturi. Et il était heureux !

* * *

 _(1) = comme je ne connais pas leurs âges, j'invente, hein._

 _(2) = ''Sergei'' parce qu'il signifie ''servir'' en russe. J'avais hésité avec Stanislas, mais bien que les implications de ce prénoms soient.. euh ingénieuses ( je n'ai pas que ça à dire pour l'instant ) ''Famille, décisions importantes, les Stanislas gèrent tout d'une main de maître'' me dit le site, la signification de ce nom est ''Commandeur Glorieux'' et je n'sais pas si les traqueurs fonctionnent en équipe. Quoi qu'il en soit, je lui ai préféré Sergei, parce que déjà, je préfère ce nom, et qu'ensuite même si jamais ce site disait des conneries, j'apprécie ce qu'il sous-tend :''Sous son apparence d'homme fort, Sergei est une personne fragile au cœur tendre''. Enfin pour le nom de famille, Mordvinov,il s'agit d'une vieille famille noble de Russie, dérivé du peuple Mordves._

 _(3) = À vrai dire, je ne suis pas sûr que ''légèrement'' soit le mot mais je suis incapable de me relire O.o j'imagine que c'était ça. Oui je sais, mes note sont inversées, mais j'écris l'autre avant celle-ci._

 _._

 _Pour répondre aux personnes qui souhaiteraient éventuellement savoir quelle créature est Theodore, j'avais songé à un Succube._

.

 **Infos Séquelle :**

Certain(e)s m'ont demandé d'écrire une suite avec les Cullen. Et bien, je pense que je peux faire ça, mais pour ça, j'ai besoin de vos avis. Tout d'abord à savoir, l'OS se passerait dans le Tome 2 de Twilight, donc quand les Cullen seront à Volterra :

 **_ Harry** devrait-il être neutre dans le conflit ? Parce que après tout, c'est un Volturi ( je ne sais pas trop si je reprendrais l'histoire de sa morsure selon la Cible I ou II mais ça ne change pas grand chose ) et qu'il ne va pas aller à l'encontre de ses souverains. Peut-être devrait-il malmener un peu Edward pour mettre sa vie en danger.

 **_ Dois-je** faire un Bashing!Bella ( ou/et Edward ) ou non ? Je ne sais pas vraiment, j'aurais besoin d'avis en particulier pour cette question. Dans le cas du bashing Bella et non Edward, Harry pourrait bien s'entendre avec lui parce qu'il lui rappellerait Cédric ( et bien, je peux inventer une rencontre précoce avec Cédric ). Ou n'importe quoi.

 **_ Devrais-je** insérer des sorciers dans la scène Volturi/Cullen, comme par exemple les jumeaux ou Entwhistle venus rendre visite à Harry ? Ou peut-être même Antonin Dolohov ( je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il viendrait faire là mais dans une fiction ( je ne sais même plus laquelle O.o ) un auteur avait transformé celui-ci en vampire. Il ferait un bon vampire je suppose =d Ou pas forcément un vampire, même. Err.. je parle pour rien là.

 **_ Préférez-vous que Harry soit le Child de Marcus** comme dans la _Cible II_ ou le fils d'un vampire OC comme dans la **Cible I** ? ça ne change pas grand chose au fond mais je pourrais insérer une relation privilégiée entre Harry et Marcus si vous préférez la première option. Je crois que ça serait drôle de voir la réaction des Cullen face à un souverain-Marcus très doux avec son Child.

.

 _Voilà, je pense que j'avais d'autres questions mais je ne peux m'en souvenir._

 _J'espère que vous avez tout de même apprécié et ne me que vous encourager à me donner vos avis, autant sur l'OS que sur les paramètres pour la Séquelle. Je ne sais honnêtement pas du tout quand je publierai la Séquelle étant donné que je ne l'ai pas encore commencé. Bon, et bien, merci à toutes de m'avoir suivi et de continuer à me suivre. :)_

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews de LVDS Cible I :**

 **History :** _Wao ! Je sens que tu as aimé ! Merciii ! Moi aussi mes perso préférés de Twilight son les perso secondaires ( d'où mon amour pour les Volturi / en plus de leurs tendances psychopathes / ). perso je n'ai lu que le 1 de Twilight et j'ai vu les films. Après pour les volturi, je me suis surtout fiée aux films et aux fanfictions ( bien que beaucoup aient fait dans l'OOC ) et je n'ai pas peur de dire que moi-même j'ai du taper dans l'OOC pour certains personnages puisque je n'ai pas lu les_ _tomes 2 & 3\. une scène de torture sensuelle ? C'est exactement le rendu que j'espérais donné. Je ne sais pas trop si ça ça a réussi, mais si c'est l'impression que ça t'a donné j'imagine que je ne me suis pas trop mal tirée. Humm, moi non plus je ne suis pas fan d'horreur ni de gore mais bon, je me suis dit que ça ferait un bon thème, de plus, bizarrement, j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire cet OS. Je me suis dit que les mots d'Harry feraient mieux passer la euh.. torture ? Ahah moi aussi je me demande. Harry est si miignoon ! Il aurait du lui sauter dessus depuis longtemps ! _

**soln96 :** _Hello ! Merci à toi pour ton commentaire. Yep, un Harry un peu psychopathe ça déchire !_

 **Coton-de-Loup :** _Hey ~ fais-moi des yeux de chiot battu et non de chien battu et je te pardonnerais sur le champ ! =D_

 **Alycia Panther :** _Comme tu peux le voir, il y a une suite. Et bien, ce n'est pas vraiment une suite à cause des différences temporelles, mais un peu quand même. Et bien, en fait je t'avais déjà répondu mais j'imagine que ce n'est pas très grave ? ^^_

 **DidiineOokami :** _Ya-ha ! Mercii ! Moi aussi j'adore voir Harry avec un Volturi ( particulièrement avec Demetri mais chuut ). et ouais, j'suis dégoûtée. Même en anglais y en a quasiment pas à part les fem!Harry mais c'est plus un slash dans ce cas... et personnellement je préfère un Harry garçon pour aller avec Demetri. :) J'aime aussi les Harry indépendant et distant vis-à-vis de Dumbledore parce que, quand on y réfléchit, c'est vraiment un manipulateur !_

 **AnnaMerteuil :** _Ahah, j'm'en suis voulu de ne pas avoir plus développé le lime. Mes excuses, d'ailleurs tu n'es pas la seule à m'en vouloir pour ça :p ( ah... on dirait que je suis dans ma période smiley )._

 **Minimiste :** _Hello, oui j'y pensais justement. Il était impensable que Harry se venge seulement des Dursley qui ne l'ont pas voulu quand il a atterri chez eux en premier lieu à cause du vieil homme. J'espère que tu as aimé !_

 **Guest :** _Salut, heureuse de voir que tu as aimé. Dis, tu ne m'as pas dit comment de contacter pour les avancées du blog ? Moi aussi jaime le Dem/Harry._

 **Bouclette :** _Waoo heureuse d'entre #lire# ça. J'espère que tu as aimé la suite. Il y aura normalement un petit truc avec les Cullen dans quelques temps._

 **Alexy971 :** _Hey ~ je vois ce que tu veux dire. J'aime bien les fic où Harry est un peu psychopathe sur les bords ^^_

 **rina-dark :** _Salut, bon, je t'avais déjà répondu par mp donc je crois que ça ne sert à rien de le faire deux fois, d'autant plus que ta reviews était longue :) mais merci pour le commentaire !_

 **Maoul92 :** _Bonjoour ! Comme tu peux le constater, tu n'es pas la seule à être triste de ne pas avoir eu un lime plus développé. Moi-même je suis dégoûtée de ne pas l'avoir poussé un peu plus, néanmoins, là maintenant, je ne vois pas trop comment le reprendre. Oui, je sais, ça m'arrive parfois =p … d'être sadique._

 **Alice Nagini Riddle :** _J'espère que tu as aimé la suite qui, je dois le dire, est un peu partie en cacahuète._

 **MyFairLadyRose :** _Grandiose ? Yeyy ! Et vuuii tu as vu juste ! Bubus Bumbledore et les traître de Poudlard étaient les proies de la Seconde Vendetta d'Harry._

 **Kensie02 :** _Hai hai, je vois que tu as aimé ^^ Yep. Et bien, après avoir été abusé et... fin bref, il ressent l'adrénaline monter en lui à l'idée de se venger. Et un Harry légèrement psychopathe ne peut pas faire de mal dans une fiction. L'autre OS et bien, si tu lis cette réponse c'est que tu viens de lire l'OS en question ? Peut-être que je ferai un truc avec les Cullen cependant, mais j'imagine que je devrais trouver un autre truc puisque Harry n'a rien contre eux pour l'instant étant donné qu'il ne les a jamais rencontré avant._

 _Tu as vu, complet. Un peu plus de 20 000 mots si l'on ne compte pas les réponses aux reviews. C'est plus long que la première, moi qui comptait au départ faire un truc d'une longueur équitable. –'_

 _._

 **Commencé le : 23.04.2016**

 **Publié le : 12.05.2016**


End file.
